


Dream in Shadow

by Notsalony



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Caprica (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom!Scott, Crossover, Dom!Samuel, Edging, F/M, Family Drama, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, Friends With Benefits, Ho Wear, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Other, PDA, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Submission, Selfcest, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Sub!Samuel, Threesome, Verse!Danny, awkward family meals, best friends to more, dom!Kara, forced public masturbation, outdoor masturbation, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott is bitten and became a werewolf, just as a distant family relation on his mother’s side comes to visit and sets in motion drastic changes that rewrite the fates of everyone in Beaconhills.





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> 11 and I come up with some odd ideas and pairings.

Scott hissed as he lifted up his shirt and looked at the wound on the side of his torso.  The wolf had bitten him pretty deep.  The Wolf.  The Wolf?  There weren’t wolves in California.  That couldn’t have been a wolf.  But his brain flashed back to the moment that it sank it’s fangs into his side in that clearing.  Yeah, that’d been a wolf alright.  He got out the medical supplies, one of the perks of having a mom who’s a nurse, he knew how to field dress most wounds by age eleven.  Now by age sixteen he knew how to treat just about any would that he could possibly get.   
  
_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_   
  
Scott frowned, finishing with the dressing of his wound and pulled his shirt back on before trudging downstairs.  Had Stiles told his dad finally?  Had they come to check if he made it home?  Should he tell them about finding the rest of the body?  He shivered as he opened the door.   
  
“There’s my favorite little guy!” A man in shadows turned and smiled at Scott.   
  
“Hey Uncle Sam.” He smiled and turned slightly when Sam went in for his usual hug.   
  
“What’s wrong kiddo?”   
  
“I….”   
  
_SNIFF SNIFF_   
  
“I smell blood.” Sam fixed Scott with serious eyes.  “Did you kill someone?”   
  
“No.” Scott blinked, confused.  “Why would you…”   
  
“Because it’s not as bad as it sounds… if you just tell me what happened….”   
  
“I didn’t kill anyone.  I got attacked.” Scott spoke over the guy he’d only known as Uncle Sam all his life, the Uncle that never really seemed to get older.   
  
“Who attacked you?” Sam’s face grew hard then.   
  
“Not who.  What.” Scott, invited him in and turned on the front room light, sitting down and telling Sam about everything, from why he and Stiles were out in the woods, to getting separated, only to find the other half of the dead body.  The wolf attack, almost being hit by a car, and having to walk back in the cold dark night while bleeding.   
  
“Show me.” Scott took his shirt off and showed off the dressing, for which he beamed as he got praise for cleaning and dressing the wound like a pro.  But edging it down, Sam’s face grew harder again before he took some photos and sent them off.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Scott bit his lip.  “Am I going to get sick and die….?”   
  
“No… no you’ll be fine.” Sam smiled and put the bandage back and tossed Scott his shirt.   
  
“Then why do you look more pissed than you did when you thought I had a dead body in the house?” Scott frowned.   
  
“You’re a clever boy Scott.” Sam smiled.   
  
_Ding._   
  
“Hold that thought.” Sam opened the message and read through it quickly before he typed all the details.   
  
“Who…”   
  
_Ding._   
  
“Grandpa wants to know if it itches or burns?” Sam looked at Scott seriously.   
  
“You told Grandpa?!” Scott sighed, his shoulders slumping.  They’d not gone to see Grandma Will since before the divorce.  They’d stayed with him for a few days before Scott’s mom had been gifted this house, but from what he remembered his dad had never liked Grandpa Will.   
  
“Yeah, this is sort of important.  Itching or burning.”   
  
“Itching.”   
  
“Good.” Sam nodded and typed that away.   
  
“Why is that good?” Scott frowned, still holding his shirt.   
  
“Burn would mean that you’re rejecting the bite.  And would likely mean I’d have to explain a dead body to your mother and then to the cops.”   
  
“what?”   
  
“Oh because if that bite was burning and what’s going on killed you, there’d be a very dead man out in the woods later tonight.” Sam brushed it off, pacing as Scott sat there confused.   
  
“You’re not making any sense.”   
  
“I know.  Just bear with me.”   
  
_Ding._   
  
“Okay, I was right.  Being old has it’s perks.” He gave a soft smile.  “I’m bunking here tonight kiddo.”   
  
“Why… you usually get a hotel… since you like to have _visitors_ when you’re in town.” Scott gave him a goofy grin to which Sam pulled him into a head lock and ruffled up his hair.   
  
“And just what do you know about my _visitors_?” Sam laughed as he let Scott go.   
  
“I know you like guys.  And I know you usually hire a couple guys….” Scott blushed.   
  
“And your mom and I agreed that I wouldn’t do that in this house, unless I was living here.” Sam nodded.   
  
“Someone deserves to get some in this house.” Scott sighed.   
  
“Your hand not enough anymore?” Sam sat on the coffee table and Scott blushed.   
  
“no… I … I’m sixteen, I should be getting my driver’s license and going on dates.  Instead I’m the asthmatic kid who never gets to play on the field, perpetually warming the bench, and riding my peddle bike I’ve had since I was twelve to school when Stiles doesn’t drive me.” He flopped back on the sofa.   
  
“It’s not all that bad is it?” Sam smiled.  “At least you have hours alone, unrestricted internet access, and loads of free porn.”   
  
“Yeah but I’d like to be _doing_ instead of _watching_.” Scott sighed, his mom had given him the talk ages ago, but it had been very clinical and stilted.  Him and Stiles had both gotten it from her, and then Sam had come through town not long after and has a serious talk with him and Stiles about the parts that his mom just didn’t get because she wasn’t male.  So he’d grown up with the understanding he could talk about anything with Sam.   
  
“Listen, don’t be in a rush.  That first time is special.  And it should mean something.”   
  
“It would…”   
  
“Beyond wanting to get your v card punched.”   
  
“Fine.” Scott sighed.  “I just want someone who wants me.”   
  
“Someone?” Sam hedged.   
  
“I’m okay with it being a girl or a guy.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Aw, finally figuring out you like both?” Sam chuckled but patted his knee. “Nothing wrong with that.  Though if you’re thinking about having sex it might be time to have a different talk, especially with you liking boys.”   
  
“Oh?” Scott looked up.   
  
“You got any coffee made?”   
  
“Stiles was here.  Of course we have coffee.” Scott chuckled and went and fixed Sam a cup before bringing it to him.   
  
“So…” Sam sipped his coffee.  “What sort of boy you looking for?”   
  
“I don’t know…”   
  
“I bet if I looked at your porn collection I’d be able to tell.” Sam gave him a dirty grin.   
  
“I know what you’re doing.” Scott crossed his arms.   
  
“Oh?” Sam smiled behind his cup.   
  
“You’re trying to distract me to get me to focus on sex instead of the itching in my side or the fact that you said you’d kill a guy if it was burning, and that I could have died from this of rejection.  Rejection of what?” Scott arched his brow.   
  
“How are you not getting better grades in school?” Sam frowned.   
  
“I have problems.” Scott shrugged.  “You’re dodging.”   
  
“Yes I am.” Sam sighed.  “The wolf that bit you, it had red eyes, right?”   
  
“How’d you…”   
  
“Because only the ones with red eyes can bite you and not kill you straight off.  Because their bite has a different effect.”   
  
“And that is?”   
  
“Lycanthrope.”   
  
“Ly.. what?” Scott frowned.   
  
“The layman’s term is werewolf.  But.” He put his finger up when Scott started to protest.  “You’re going to say how can that be because werewolves aren’t real, right?” Scott nodded.  “See the thing is, they are real.  But you’ve just been lead to believe they’re not because most of the non human or post human species out there just want to live their lives and not hurt anyone.  There are stupid ones who get noticed or want to be noticed and give us all the monster name, but most of us just want to exist and be happy.” He shrugged.   
  
“Are you a werewolf?” Scott asked quietly.   
  
“No.  No… what I am…. Is something else entirely.” Sam gave a sad smile.   
  
“How do I….”   
  
“Have you ever seen me sick?”   
  
“No, but you’re not here all the time.”   
  
“True.  But have you ever heard about me being sick, or in the hospital, or seen me with a gray hair?”   
  
“no….” Scott frowned.   
  
“I haven’t really aged in nearly sixty years.” Sam put his drink down..   
  
“How….?” Scott frowned.   
  
“Our family… isn’t exactly like other families.” Sam sighed.  “A long long time ago, our family was like anyone else.  Always humans, always normal.  Always mundane.  But a long time ago, one of our ancestor fell in love with the wrong woman.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“His name was Ocuil, he was a simple man… low birth, he didn’t own land, or a title.  He was just a simple man who worked the land of his father that the people who run the city ultimately owned.  One day he was out gathering seeds for the garden from the jungle….”   
  
“The jungle?”   
  
“Ocuil was an Aztec farmer.” Scott looked confused.  “Anyways, Ocuil was out gathering seed when he came across an injured woman in the forest.  She was like no one he’d ever seen before.  Skin the color of goat’s milk, eyes the color of storms, and hair like corn silk.  She spoke to him and it was like the world sang to him.  He dropped the seed pods he’d been gathering and carried her back to his home, he tended to her, and for her part, she repaid his care with one night of bliss that frankly rocked his world.” Sam smiled.   
  
“In the morning she was gone, but she’d left him this.” Sam raised his arm and showed a silver band around his wrist.  “A mark of her people she called it.  Later… weeks or months, no one’s sure… she returned.  Holding a small baby boy, his baby boy.  She explained then that she was an immortal, a fae.  She had decided that had the child been fae as well she’d have kept him, but as he was mortal like his father, there was nothing to be done, and by the rules of her people she had to let him go.” Sam sighed.   
  
“She left and Ocuil begged her to stay, but she told him that she couldn’t… because in time he would grow old and die, and their son would grow old and die, and it broke her heart that she would out live them, for a hundred generations or more till his line was dust in the wind, she would endure.  So she kissed him and vanished.  Ocuil never forgot her.  It’s why, when he heard about the local priests delving into immortality and magics that would alter the flow of life… he offered himself to the priests to extend his life.” Sam looked at Scott with a fixed look.   
  
“They did a dark ritual.  Pouring potions in and on his naked body, cutting him and treating the wounds with what we’d call primitive substances and tools now, but one day.. as he lay bleeding to death… their spells took.  He said it was like an echo went off through the world, rippling out through the world, and he sat up, young, healthy, whole.  Not a mark on him.  He’d made himself immortal just like his love.”   
  
“He said?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Caught that did you.” Sam smiled.  “Yes, he told me this story himself, about sixty years ago.” Scott frowned then.  “You’re jumping ahead.” Sam smiled but continued on.  “He went to the forest and he found her.  She had come looking for him, having felt the spell take hold.  She cried, and he thought they were tears of joy, but instead they were tears of sorrow.” Sam sighed.  “He had given himself immortality but in doing so he’d cursed himself and their child, and all children born of their child.  He promised he’d do the spell on Bryer when he was of age and she wailed, begging him not to.  He’d done enough damage.” Sam had a sad look in his eyes.   
  
“He couldn’t fathom what she meant, but she took him back to the village, and he realized he’d been gone more than a few hours.  When he saw a man who looked like him working the farm he was confused.  But she held him back and told him that was Bryer, their son, living out the curse.”   
  
“I don’t understand?”   
  
“Nature abhors the immortal.  It does everything it can to end them.  So… when it could not claim Ocuil any longer because he was immortal, it had changed something about our family.  That every few generations a doppelgänger would be born.  A mortal copy of Ocuil’s body that nature could kill to balance out the problem of his eternal life.  They visited Bryer and told him of what had happened, and that he was likely going to have a child who would be human, and eventually either that child or that child’s child would have a child who was not human, but another doppelgänger who would be another duplicate of Ocuil so that nature could kill him again and again.  And that there was no changing that anymore, but to be warned that if two doppelgängers were born in a generation, one would always die in one way or another.  And if a father gave birth to his own doppelgänger that the baby would live to see his father’s death.”   
  
“Why does this matter?”   
  
“I’m getting to that.” Sam sighed.  “Everything was fine for a few generations, Ocuil and his bride would visit the family, until one point where one of the children was born different.  He was born fae.  Ocuil and his bride tried to save the boy but he was slain in a territorial war when he was young, and they realized our family was twice blessed.  To give rise to new fae children and to carry the curse of the doppelgänger.  So they waited and watched.” He smiled.  “Randomly a fae child would be born and they’d take the child to raise in their world, a place hidden outside of reality by magics that even they don’t fully understand.” He looked lost in thought.  “Eventually, your great great great grandfather Tomaz Adama was born.  He was a doppelgänger and he knew the family legend.  That he would be a human who lived a normal life and die because Ocuil could not die.  So he married a woman in Mexico and had two boys.  The first of which was a fae child, they named him Luca.  The second was your great great grandfather William the first.  William would marry a lovely Latina woman and have two boys of his own.  Joseph, my older brother, and Samuel, me.” Sam smiled.  “We were very little when Uncle Luca came back for a visit, and came carrying a baby boy who looked so much like his father Tomaz.  He had named him for my Grandfather, because he was a doppelgänger like my Grandfather had been.  But he took one look at me and knew what I was.  I was fae born like him.  My father was a proud man though… and he would not split his family up to send me away with his brother to be raised in a land he would never see.  No, he would raise Tomaz, Joseph and myself and Luca could wait till I was a man to make my own choices.” Sam smirked.   
  
“What happened?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Tomaz… was young, maybe about as old as you were… just starting to figure out what he wanted in life… when he died.  Random accident on the farm.  But he died in my arms, and said he was happy to have played his part in our family’s legacy.” Sam wiped his eyes.  “I buried him in the family graveyard, next to Grandpa Tomaz, and later my own father.  Joseph met a young American woman and they had two children.  Tamara and William the Second to honor our father.” He looked so distance.  “And I met the love of my life… Lawrence.  He was a Spanish hunter come to kill us for our fairy blood.” Sam chuckled.  “He was just a scared boy pretending to be a man, so I did what I’m good at.  I seduced the fucking pants off of him.” He smirked and Scott blushed.   
  
“And let me just say, Lawrence, worth it.” He smirked.  “Anyways, he made a home with us… and he and I were married by my Uncle Luca.  We lived in the village and everything was fine… till the hunters decided that they couldn’t abide Lawrence failing at his job.  So they tried to kill us.  They managed to kill Joseph’s wife Shannon, and his daughter Tamara.  Joseph was a broken man and Lawrence and I raised William and in a way Joseph.  But William caught a disease sixty years ago and died a boy three years younger than you.” Sam wiped tears away.  “Joseph was done, he couldn’t take it anymore, said he’d never have children again, and we thought the line would end with us.  Since I was immortal and I like men, and Lawrence was mortal… we figured nothing would come of it and eventually I’d go live with Luca in the Fairy lands and that’d be that.” He shook his head.  “I shouldn’t have been that naïve.”   
  
“Joseph came, years later, when I buried Lawrence in the ground with our family.  His new wife Evelyn and his new son.  William III.  You’re grandfather.” He smiled.  “Billy as we used to call him.  Since I had no one left he asked me not to go with Luca, but instead come to America with him and his family.  So I did.  I immigrated, and worked, but the hunters kept coming.  And I’d send them packing.”   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Lawrence had taught me how to fight.  How to defend myself.  So I gave as good as I got, and if they didn’t threaten Joseph or Billy, I left them alive but ashamed and I got a bit of a rep with the hunters, the dark horse they could never break.  They eventually figured out a way to break me though.  Billy.” He looked at Scott, the look deep and meaningful.  “A beautiful woman seduced Billy when he was young and stupid, and they came to tell the family about it.  I realized who she was because I could smell the blood of monsters on her.  She was a distant descendant of Lawrence’s family.  I called her out on being a hunter, and she told me I’d work for them or she’d slice his throat while he slept.  So I hunted for the hunters for ten years.” Sam’s eyes went hard. “Eventually Billy asked why I went away so much.  And I told him, everything.  He took her aside and told her if she ever bothered our family again, he would exterminate her entire bloodline, and leave no hunter alive, he would burn the bodies and salt their lands.  She was a smart girl, she knew my nephew meant his promise.  So she left and we parted ways.” Sam smirked.   
  
“Wow…. Grandpa was a bad ass.”   
  
“Was?” Sam smirked.  “Still is.  He went into the military, trained, met his first wife, Carolanne, your grandma, and had your Uncles Zakary and Leland.  They adopted Kara from a war zone they’d been stationed in, and later just before Carolanne’s death, she would give birth to a baby girl, Melissa.” Sam smiled.   
  
“Mom.”   
  
“Yep.” He nodded.  “But she took Billy’s second wife’s last name.  Because Laura was the woman who raised her, so she took the last name Delgado.  Billy and the boys wondered whys he wouldn’t take the Adama name, but I told him it was for the best.  Zack, Kara, and Lee were already in the military.  Training to be bad asses like him.  And Lee was fae like I am.  So hunters were going to be looking for us.  So it was best that she had the Delgado name and wasn’t an Adama so they wouldn’t target her.” Sam sighed.   
  
“So what’s….”   
  
“Zack got married to a druid woman Tory, and they had a baby born the same year as your father and mother had you.  Your cousin Terry.”   
  
“People always used to mix us up when we were little… I haven’t seen him in… probably ten years.” Scott frowned.   
  
“We kept the two of you apart.” Sam brought up a picture that looked like Scott with Uncle Zack.  “But we knew what would happen with two doppelgängers alive at the same time.  One of you would die.” He sighed.  “We figured if we kept you apart that neither of you would die, and maybe it’d be okay… but… then this.” He gestured to Scott’s side.   
  
“You said I was bitten by a werewolf… you thought I was going to die from the bite.”   
  
“And in a way you have.” Sam bit his lip.  “You can’t be two things at once.  You’re either a mortal doppelgänger or a slightly longer lived werewolf.  You’re becoming a werewolf, making you effectively die as a doppelgänger.  And thus Terry will live on as a doppelgänger.” Sam put his phone away.   
  
“So I’m a werewolf, you’re a fairy, Uncle Lee’s a fairy, and Terry’s a doppelgänger… and we’re being hunted by _hunters_?” Scott sat there stunned.   
  
“We prefer the term fae.  Just because of the negative connotations with both Lee and I being gay.” Sam smiled.  “But yeah, that’s the dirty little secret kiddo.”   
  
“And if I’d been normal… or Terry had died?”   
  
“We’d have told you when you came of age about the family history and all of this.”   
  
“Does Terry know?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“He found out last year.  He… he had a bad scare… nearly drowned, then got double pneumonia… we were sure he was going to die, so his parents told him everything.  He was ad, but then he started getting better over the last year… we couldn’t figure out what was going on.” He gestured to Scott.   
  
“Some how the curse knew…” Scott touched his side.   
  
“Something happened in the last year… likely that werewolf came here, and started a path that would put you in that forest to be bitten.  I’m sorry.” Sam touched Scott’s knee.   
  
“I’m not going to hurt mom am I?”   
  
“What?” Sam frowned.  “Oh fuck no.  We’d tie you down and sedate you before we let you hurt her.  I got the feeling that something was coming to a head, and was worried I was going to find you dead, so I wanted to be the one to walk your mom through all this… and then… well… you showed me your bite.”   
  
“Fuck…” Scott sighed.   
  
“Language mister.” Sam smirked.   
  
“Oh like you’ve ever abided by that.” Scott scoffed as he rolled his eyes.   
  
“I do in front of your mother.” Sam grinned.   
  
“True… fuck… mom’s going to be pissed.”   
  
“Let me and Grandpa handle that.”   
  
“Grandpa… is coming here…?” Scott looked wide eyed.   
  
“A werewolf is active in Beacon Hills, he bit his grandson.  William Adama III is going to come to town, kill the mother fucker who dared fuck with his grandson, and then he’s going to make sure any hunters that show up to deal with the rogue wolf know you and your mother are off limits.”   
  
“You really think hunters would come here?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Oh I wouldn’t doubt that there are hunters on their way now, if they aren’t already here.”   
  
“Seriously/” Scott bit his lip, worry flooding him and his Uncle, or rather his Great Uncle could tell.  Scott’s head was swimming with all this information.  And it was admittedly a lot of information.   
  
“Yeah, have you called Stiles yet to tell him you’re okay?”   
  
“Fuck… no.” Scott’s shoulders slumped.   
  
“You go shower, I’ll call him.  Provided he answers.” Sam plucked Scott’s phone up and started dialing as Scott waded upstairs to shower, fear, blood, and who knows what else was seemingly caked on his skin so he stripped out of his dirty clothes and got the water going just right for him.   
  


***

  
  
“Hey Scotty!” Stiles was his usual cheerful self.   
  
“Not quite.” Sam smiled and Stiles seemed to be at a loss for what to say.   
  
“Is he okay?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Is he in trouble?” Stiles sighed.   
  
“Heaps.”   
  
“Does Ms. McCall know?”   
  
“Not yet.  She’s my next call.”   
  
“I was first?!” Stiles perked up.   
  
“Second.  I called Grandpa.”   
  
“oh shit.” Stiles had met Grandpa Will once, he’d come to town to see where his daughter was staying with her husband.  Stiles’ dad had been dropping him off, and giving Raff a dark look so Grandpa Will had wanted to talk with him.  Whatever was said between them, Grandpa Will had smiled at him later and told Melissa he was glad she was living in a town where people cared enough to look after her.  Raff had hated that.  The drunk hated Stiles’ dad.  But Grandpa Will had been nice to him, but he got the sense that when Grandpa Will was pissed, there was probably a body count.  Maybe because he’d heard about Raff hitting Melissa at one point while he was there and had nearly broken Raff’s arm and told him if he ever raised a hand to her or Scott again, he’d learn what parts of his manhood tasted like when deep fried.  It’d been enough for Raff to make a stink about Grandpa Will coming to visit ever again.   
  
“how pissed is he at me?” Stiles asked in a low voice.   
  
“At you, not so much.  At the animal that attacked Scott…. And the person behind that… yeah he’s kind of pissed.”   
  
“Crap, Scott got attacked?”   
  
“Yeah.  He cleaned the wound and I checked on it.  Everything’s fine… Scotty… is just…. Going to need his best friend over the next few weeks.”   
  
“He didn’t get his junk bitten off did he?”   
  
“No.” Sam smirked.  “No, all the important bits are there.  He’s just… going to be going through a lot.  And Grandpa Will has decided to move here to help.”   
  
“…. Uh… what’s going on?”   
  
“I’ll leave that for Scott to explain.” Sam sighed.  “But stop by tomorrow after school if you’re not grounded.”   
  
“Not grounded, firm talking to though…”   
  
“Your father knows you too well.”   
  
“I think he’s worried what prolonged exposure to me will do to the house if I’m stuck inside.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“About the boy who somehow managed to tie his pants to the anchor of our boat so when I dropped anchor his clothes were tore off leaving him spending the afternoon in his underroos?”   
  
“HEY, what happens on the lake, stays on the lake.” Stiles hissed.   
  
“I’m just saying… your father probably has good reason to worry about you alone in the house all day.”   
  
“Fair enough.” Stiles huffed.   
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sam chuckled.   
  
“Tell Scotty to text me when he can.”   
  
“When he’s out of the shower.” Sam nodded to himself.   
  
“Cool, later Uncle Sam.” Stiles hung up.  He’d always made it a point to include Stiles since Scott was little, they’d been sort of raised like brothers, and he figured that Noah liked knowing that someone adults could put up with Stiles’ adhd for as long as Sam did on his visits.  Usually taking the boys on camping trips or fishing trips, doing stuff outside where they could burn off some of that energy that both Scott and Stiles seemed to have.  Of course, they both liked Sam because he was the adult who treated them like they weren’t kids.  And after the divorce Scott needed someone to make him go out and burn off that pent up anger.  Of course in Stiles case, he needed to figure out unlikely means to injure himself, in new and interesting means.  Sam kept Noah on speed dial for a reason.  He picked up his phone.   
  
_You free to talk?_   He sent off to Melissa.   
  
_Going on break, call?_   He smiled and hit the call button and waited.   
  
“To what do I owe this surprise?” Melissa smiled.   
  
“Drifting by and decided to take you up on your offer.”   
  
“What happened?” She got serious.   
  
“Scott got hurt.”   
  
“It… it’s not…” Melissa bit her lip.   
  
“Terry and Scott are safe… the curse had a hick up in it.”   
  
“What happened?” So he told her everything, she punctuated several of his sentences with soft cursing and outrage before asking questions she needed to know about having a teenaged werewolf in her house.  In the end, they circled back to Sam moving in.   
  
“How much danger is he in?”   
  
“Your father’s coming for a visit.” Melissa went silent.   
  
“This isn’t a short visit is it.” She knew her father, he supported her and Scott, but he’d had his hands too long in shadows and blood to step out in the light forever.  And if he was coming then things were more dire than she realized.   
  
“I’ll make up the guest bedrooms?” Sam chuckled.   
  
“Fuck.” She sighed.  “Well I have missed him.” She seemed to relax then.  “And you.  How’d he take … you know…?”   
  
“Scott?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“He’s… dealing.  I sent him to wash up, I’m going to order pizza, and maybe go get us an R rated movie.”   
  
“You always have to be the fun Uncle?”   
  
“Melissa, I’m the fun Uncle.  Period.” Sam smiled.   
  
“How much of the family is coming…?” She paused.   
  
“Honestly I’m not sure.  I may need to go grocery shopping…”   
  
“It’s not like I’m out of anything… today…” Sam slipped into the kitchen and took a look in the fridge.   
  
“You really shouldn’t lie.”   
  
“You really shouldn’t look in my fridge.”   
  
“Are the cupboards that bare too?”   
  
“Probably.”   
  
“Okay, grocery shopping, order a pizza, get a movie, and then I’m going to pamper Scott.”   
  
“Do not get him a hooker.” Melissa’s voice went firm.   
  
“A young man’s first time should be special, besides, all the men I know wouldn’t know what to do with Scott.  They’re not exactly specialized in cheery picking.”   
  
“Was that a hint at what my son likes or that you don’t know any female prostitutes.”   
  
“Do you honestly think I only pay for it every time?” Sam dodged.   
  
“Samuel.”   
  
“Maybe a few ladies, but no I don’t pay for it all the time, and yes it was a hint at what Scott’s figuring out about himself, that you didn’t hear from me.”   
  
“I’ve wondered.” Melissa nodded.  “Should I be worried?”   
  
“Probably the week of the full moon, but by then we’ll have a place setup for him to be chained up till he has control over himself.   
  
“I’ll text Kara and ask for the lore book.”   
  
“You heard about her Sam?”   
  
“That my brother in law turns furry when he loses his shit, yeah.  I also know she’s been iffy about what that’d do if they had kids.”   
  
“Yeah… born wolves would put a damper on her having any doppelgängers.”   
  
“She’s adopted Sam.”   
  
“The curse doesn’t care about blood, only family.  Believe me, she could just as easily give birth to a fae baby.”   
  
“Luca come for Lee yet?”   
  
“No.  And I’m sort of worried about what that means.”   
  
“so am I….” Melissa sighed. “My break’s almost over.  I’ll text Kara and see you when I get home.”   
  
“Save you a pizza and coffee.”   
  
“Eh, caffeine would just keep me up.”   
  
“As apposed to worrying about your son?”   
  
“True.” She sighed.  “Pick up some wine.”   
  
“Always do.” Sam smiled and hung up, going to make a list for supplies that he needed to buy tonight.   
  


***

  
  
_Hey, you busy?_ Kara blinked at her phone.   
  
_Just tying Sam up, what’s up?_ Kara glanced at her husband, naked, spread eagle on their bed, his hands and ankles chained to the corners of the bed.   
  
_Scott got bit._ “Shit.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Scott got bit.”   
  
“Bit bit?” Sam looked startled.  “Yeah.” She held up the text asking for a pdf of the lore.   
  
_Will send it in a sec, he okay?_   
  
_Uncle Sam’s with him._   
  
“Looks like Samuel was in town to check on him.” Kara sighed, getting up and with a few taps on her smart phone sent the lore on werewolves to her sister.  “Hey Melissa?” Kara had hit dial the second she’d sent the file.   
  
“Hey sis.”   
  
“Werewolf?”   
  
“Alpha.” Melissa sighed.   
  
“Samuel have the talk with him?”   
  
“As much as he can.”   
  
“The old man know?”   
  
“Dad’s coming for a visit.”   
  
“Ah.  So would it be too much if Sam and I stopped in?”   
  
“He needs someone to teach him how to control this.”   
  
“Okay.  We get done with arts and crafts and I’ll make sure we’re on the road tonight.”   
  
“Don’t skimp on the arts and crafts.” Melissa smirked.   
  
“Never.  That’s the best part.” She turned and looked at her husband, biting her lower lip as she smirked.   
  
“Samuel’s moving in.”   
  
“holy shit.” Kara’s face went blank.  “Dad?”   
  
“No clue.  Maybe.”   
  
“Have you heard from the Cadets?”   
  
“Nope.  I’ve got to go, I’m off break now.”   
  
“Sure thing, see you tomorrow sis.”   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“Not a problem.” Kara hung up and put her phone on the night stand.   
  
“So we have another wolf in the family.” Sam lay there long and hard.   
  
“Yep.” Kara went back to securing his bonds.  “You thinking candles or sex toys?” She smirked.   
  
“Both… if we have the time…” Sam smirked.   
  
“Oh we have the time.” Kara smirked, opening a chest beside her bed and pulling out a large double ended strap on.  Her husband had told her years ago that he’d always been a submissive, it suited her dominant tastes perfectly.  Tonight she was going to make him beg for it, and then she’d ride his cock, but only after she fucked his ass till his improved healing factor had to work to make him walk straight tomorrow.   
  
“Color?” Kara looked up as she slide the toy into herself and strapped it to her naked body, drizzling oil across the shaft on the outside.   
  
“Green baby.  Green.” Sam panted, his cock throbbing in time with his pulse.   
  
“Safe word?”   
  
“Grinch.”   
  
“I fucking love you.” She shoved her oil covered fingers into his ass and milked a groan from his lips before shoving his end of the dildo into his ass, stretching him with a hiss, as she lit the scented candle that had the herbs that would keep him from cumming for hours.   
  
“You’re not going to let me cum?” Sam watched the flames dance.   
  
“Honey, you’re going into the cage as soon as I’m done riding you.” She gave his nuts a healthy slap.  “And you don’t get out of it till we’re back home from Melissa’s.”   
  
“Kara….”   
  
“Color?”   
  
“Green.” Sam blushed, he hated it when she made him go without release.  But sometimes he liked it.  It meant more anal sex then.  Or she’d put the cage on with the attachment port so he could fuck her but not cum.  No, he was pretty sure it was going to put him on edge to be around Scott and have his cock in the hard plastic.   
  
“Good.” She leaned in and kissed him, before drizzling the hot wax across his nipple.  “Now get ready bitch.”   
  
“Yes ma’am.” He groaned, gripping his restrains for some form of leverage as his wife entered him harder, aiming her thrusts to batter his prostate with every in stroke.  “Fuck….” He hissed.   
  
“Just think of how full your nuts are going to be for this whole fucking trip.” She had his nuts in her other hand, gently messaging them in between taps.  She’d enjoy making him earn his orgasm.  But it wouldn’t be tonight, no this was just the down payment on his release much later to come.  For now, now was more to do with what he had to accept as his lovely wife fucked his brains out.   
  


***

  
  
“You text Stiles?” Sam asked as Scott got into his car.   
  
“Yep.” He nodded.   
  
“Good.”   
  
“am… am I allowed to tell him?”   
  
“Tomorrow, if you feel up to it.” Sam nodded.   
  
“It’s kind of a big thing… isn’t it?” Scott was a little hunched in on himself as they road through the city.   
  
“Yes, yes it is.”   
  
“But you think Stiles can handle it?”   
  
“I think Stiles is your best friend, and has been raised practically like your brother.  And I think that his character and his curiosity wouldn’t let him abandon you even if he could fear you.”   
  
“I’m not scary?” Scott smiled.   
  
“Nope, still the cuddly kid who gets drug along into all of Stiles’ insanity.” Sam smiled.   
  
“But…”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“You think I can trust him with this?”   
  
“I think you can.”   
  
“Are you going to tell him about you?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Probably.  Though I…”   
  
_Ding._   
  
“Hang on.” Sam pulled over and picked up his phone.  “I thought I had this….”   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Kara and Sam are coming tomorrow.”   
  
“Seriously?  That’s cool.  I haven’t seen either of them since the divorce.”   
  
“Busy lives….” Sam frowned.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Sam’s… of the furry persuasion.” Sam typed away on his phone and then muted it before putting it in the holder and driving on to the supermarket.   
  
“What… furry… you mean he’s like me?” Scott blinked.   
  
“Yep.  Going on three years now.”   
  
“Is that why he left the service?”   
  
“Yeah.  He got sliced up pretty bad on his last tour, none of us realized it was a werewolf that got him till his first full moon, which was three days later.  It… yeah.  That’s his story to tell not mine.”   
  
“okay.” Scott nodded, digesting that he actually had a relative who was a werewolf too, someone who’d been one longer so that he could ask questions to if he needed to.  He liked that idea.  He liked it a lot.  Smiling to himself he seemed to be a little more comfortable now, but there was still this air about him that Sam could sense that told him Scott wasn’t fully ready to come to terms with everything yet.   
  
“I’m thinking basics… for a few people, and then we get pizza and maybe an R rated movie?”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Or maybe a high quality dirty movie… we’ll decide when we get to the movie store.”   
  
“Thanks.” Scott gave him a hug, loose because of the driving.   
  
“You’re welcome kiddo.” Sam patted his head and drove them to the grocery store.  Which was okay, because it was normal and safe and Sam had Scott get a cart for himself to get anything he wanted.  When they caught back up to each other, Scott had maybe five or six things in his cart while Sam had half a cart.  “I meant anything Scott.” He smiled.   
  
“I only have enough for these…”   
  
“I’m buying so you put your money away.” Sam smirked. “And I want that cart filled when you come back.  And not all sensible stuff too, I want to see junk food in there too.”   
  
“Okay.” Scott smiled and walked away.  A few minutes later he had his cart half full.   
  
“That’s more like it.” Sam smiled.  He paused and grinned.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I’m getting checked out.” Sam reached for something on a low shelf showing off his ass.   
  
“Dude…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Nothing wrong with a little shameless flirting.” Sam smirked.   
  
“Where’s the guy at?” Scott looked around.   
  
“Tall drink of mocha sex over there.”   
  
“Danny?”   
  
“You know him?’   
  
“He’s in my grade.”   
  
“That body does _not_ say teenager.” Sam eyed him up and down.   
  
“He hooks up with older guys….” Scott blushed.   
  
“Oh, well then I have a shot then.” Sam smirked.   
  
“But what about pizza and a movie?”   
  
“Oh we’re having pizza and a movie…. I’m just also thinking you could use something special to take your mind off of things.”   
  
“Wha… Sam… I….” Sam walked up to Danny.   
  
“Hello.”   
  
“Hi.” Danny smiled.   
  
“Danny?”   
  
“Y-yeah?” Danny seemed less sure now.   
  
“I’m Scott’s uncle.” He gestured to Scott.   
  
“O-oh…” Danny blushed.   
  
“Nothing to blush about.  I like what I see too.” He smiled, leaning in.  “You feel like having some fun tonight.”   
  
“yeah….” Danny bit his lip.   
  
“I already know I have you anyway I want you, but how do you feel about giving Scott some attention?”   
  
“I… what?” Danny frowned.   
  
“Scott’s had a bad day and I feel like treating him.”   
  
“I’m not a hooker…” Danny blushed.   
  
“Never assumed you were.  I think you’re a classy guy who’s looking at my ass wondering how you get your face buried in it.  And I’m telling you the secret for that is in Scott’s pants.”   
  
“Seriously?” Danny frowned.   
  
“Yep.  I’m not saying full on sex, just oral… maybe a hand job… something to help put a positive light on tonight.  And then I’ll fuck your brains out and make you limp tomorrow.”   
  
“o-okay…” Danny blushed.   
  
“You know where Scott lives right?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“We’ll be there in about thirty minutes.  Be there early.”   
  
“okay.” Danny nodded, getting ready to pay for his items.   
  
“Oh and Danny?”   
  
“Yeah…?”   
  
“Leave your clothes in the car and wait for us on your knees on the porch facing the street.  I want this to be a very good night for all of us.”   
  
“yes sir.” Danny scrambled to the check out and Sam walked over to Scott.   
  
“What’d you say to him?” He blushed.   
  
“Just securing things so that tonight’s a special night for all of us.”   
  
“you didn’t have to do that….” Scott muttered.   
  
“Why not?”   
  
“i… I’m not a top.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Oh kiddo, that’s not a problem at all.” Sam smiled.  “I’m sure the way that boy feels right now… he’ll be up for anything you want to do tonight.  But I did promise you your first full time would be special, so no full anal.  But just enough to make you not look back on tonight with any negative feelings.”   
  
“okay.” Scott nodded, and with a little prodding he went to finish his shopping.  Once he had his cart full he met up with Sam again and he watched Sam load everything in the check out, before paying and cupping the back of his neck as he walked him out of the store.   
  
“How long you felt submissive?” Sam asked once they had everything loaded in the car.   
  
“I don’t know.  Maybe forever?” Scott blushed.   
  
“I should have guessed the way you let Stiles drag you around.” He glanced at Scott.  “You don’t fancy Stiles do you?”   
  
“no!” Scott shuttered.   
  
“Eh, nothing wrong with it.  If he was into guys, I’d probably test the waters.” Sam smiled.   
  
“He’s like a brother to me.”   
  
“True.  But I bet that hasn’t stopped you from checking him out in the showers.” Scott blushed at this.  “I figured.  You’ve been checking the other guys out in the locker room?”   
  
“yeah….”   
  
“Good.” He put a hand on Scott’s knee.  “It means you’re a red blooded male.  We all do it, even when it’s got nothing to do with actual sex, just a naked curiosity to know what the other guys have and how you compare.  But you’ve looked and gotten hard before, haven’t you?”   
  
“yeah.” Scott’s face was red.   
  
“You ever jerk off in the showers at school?”   
  
“No….” Scott paused, he felt his cock harden at the mere thought of doing that there, where he could be seen or caught.  Fuck with Danny and Sam he was definitely going to get seen tonight.  He blushed and tried to subtly adjust himself.   
  
“But you like the idea?”   
  
“yes.” Scott mumbled.   
  
“Scott do you know what an exhibitionist is?”   
  
“no?” Scott blinked.   
  
“Exhibitionists are people who like to be naked or show off their bodies to other people.  Just now, thinking about jerking it in the showers, what got you turned on?”   
  
“The idea that people could see me…. And I’d get caught.”   
  
“You want seen and caught?”   
  
“I… yes.” Scott nodded, his face red but he knew he was safe to tell Sam this if no one else.   
  
“Yep, you’re an exhibitionist.”Sam smiled.  “Not bad.  And with the submissive nature on top of it, you’re in for a fun time in your life.”   
  
“I am?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Yep.” Sam smiled.  “You’re going to fine a nice dom who’ll top you and find lots of fun ways to expose your body.”   
  
“That sounds nice.” Scott smiled.   
  
“I bet it does.” Sam smiled.   
  
_Ding._   
  
“Who’s texting me?” Scott pulled out his phone and saw a text from Danny.  “Danny’s at the house.”   
  
“Tell him you want a selfie as proof.” Scott did as he was told and pretty soon a full frontal selfie of Danny, naked and hard popped up on his phone.  Scott blushed, his cock fully hard now.  “You wish that was you, don’t you?” Sam looked at Scott.   
  
“yes.” Scott sighed.   
  
“We’re going to make a small stop on the way to the movie store.  When we stop and I get out of the car I want you to take off all your clothes.  And hand them to me through the car window.  I’ll decide what you get to wear in the store we’re going to.”   
  
“R-really?”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“What if you say I can’t wear anything?” Scott wasn’t even trying to conceal his erection now.   
  
“Then you’ll walk into that store naked and hard and everyone in there will see you.” Scott gave a little mewing sound and was absently rubbing himself.  “But you better stop that or you’ll cum before we get there.”   
  
“Stop… oh” Scott blushed, realizing what he’d been doing.  He had to try not to touch himself, but it was hard.  Eventually they pulled up outside the adult emporium that Stiles had gotten their fake id’s to try to get into, but they just hadn’t found the time.   
  
“Here?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Here.” Sam nodded, and got out of the car.  He waited by Scott’s door and Scott blushed, taking his clothes off, handing his shirt, jeans, socks, shoes, and boxer briefs over to his uncle.  “Hum… what to make you leave behind….” He teased knowing Scott was throbbing hard being naked in public like this, and he upped the ante a little by popping the door open so the people driving by would have seen the long unbroken line of Scott’s side if they’d looked.   
  
“Sam?” Scott squeaked out.   
  
“Hands under your ass.  You don’t cover up till I give you clothes.” Sam ordered and Scott blushingly put his hands under his ass, aware of how that made his groin jut out and showed off his cock more.  “Better.” Sam smiled before selecting Scott’s jeans and shoes. “This should do.”He handed them to Scott before popping the truck and tossing his shirt and underwear into one of the grocery bags.   
  
“Oh, and don’t get dressed in the car, step out naked and do it.”   
  
“But….”   
  
“Think of how Danny must have felt getting naked in his car, and getting out at your house.”   
  
“okay.” Scott blushed stepping out naked from his Uncle’s car.   
  
“Oh and Scott…”   
  
“Yeah?” Scott turned to him.   
  
“Take a naked selfie and send it to Danny.” Scott’s face went crimson.  But he did as he was told, taking his phone in his shaky hand, he managed to get his whole front in the photo and sent it to Danny.  “And tell him you’re a sub bottom.” Scott blushed but typed the words and hit send.   
  
_You’re dick is huge._   Danny sent back.   
  
_Thanks._   
  
_Can I see your ass?_   Scott blushed.   
  
“He wants a picture of my ass.” Scott blushed and Sam took the phone and snapped some quick photos of Scott before sending them to Danny.   
  
_I always knew your ass was going to look amazing._   Danny shot back.   
  
_Thanks.  You look pretty good yourself._   Scott blushed.   
  
_Where you at?_   
  
_Outside Porn Zone._   
  
_Seriously?_   
  
Scott shot a photo of the front of the store behind him.   
  
_Ballsy.  These pics will help keep me hard for when you guys get here._   Scott quickly got a photo of just Danny’s hard dick and he felt his cock throb as his mouth watered.  He wondered if Danny would let him blow him.   
  
_Can’t wait to get home and put that in my mouth._   Scott blushed sending that.   
  
_All for you._   Danny sent a small video of him smacking his hard cock against his hand and Scott blushed, quickly grabbing his jeans and squeezing into them before putting his shoes on.   
  
“Oh we need to help sell your image.” Sam walked up and lowered the jeans so the rise of Scott’s ass and groin were visible above his jeans, and then undid the button of Scott’s jeans leaving just the zipper up to hold them closed.  “Better, now let’s see about getting you something to play with.”  Scott blushed but followed his uncle in and no one seemed to question if he belonged or not.  In fact when he bent over to look at something closer, someone walked by and rubbed his ass.  Scott blushed, and whispered that to his uncle.   
  
“Oh they’ll do more than that if you’re up to being publically fondled.” Sam smirked, spotting the guy who’d stroked Scott’s ass.  “Excuse me sir, I can’t help but notice you stroked my sub’s ass.  He was wondering if you want a firmer hold of it?”Scott went crimson but the guy said sure and walked up and started feeling up Scott’s ass more firmly, his hand trailing all over Scott’s ass, till he eventually left.   
  
Scott thought that’d be the end of it, but when he was reaching to get something off a high shelf, someone cupped his hard cock in his jeans, and began to feel him up.  Other hands went behind him to steady him.  And he was enjoying the attention and suddenly his fly was being undone and his jeans slipped down his thighs till he was naked from the knees up.  Someone spit on his cock and began jerking him off.   
  
“oh fuck…” Scott whimpered, they were trying to either edge him or get him off because they were aiming for that finish line and going for broke.  Wet fingers soon found his hole and began to explore.  “F-fuck….” Scott panted, lost in his feelings.  He didn’t even see or hear Sam walk up till he spoke.   
  
“Ease up on the boi, he’s got a date waiting for him.” The guys left Scott behind, one guy left a card and Sam pocketed it, before looking at Scott’s naked body.  “Not bad.”   
  
“R-really?”   
  
“Yes.” Sam smiled.   
  
“Thanks.” Scott smiled down at himself, before slowly pulling his jeans back up.   
  
“But you’re not wearing clothes when we get home, not till tomorrow morning.”   
  
“But….” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Nope, no clothes.  And if Danny wants to watch you use these…” He shook a couple dildo packages at him.  “You’ll put a show in your bedroom for both of us.”   
  
“okay.” Scott blushed as he swallowed, he was so fucking close right now.  How did Sam know what to say and do to get him this close and keep him from firing?   
  
“Oh and I got you some toys for the shower.” Sam smirked, holding up a suction cup dildo and flesh jack.  “I expect to see these mounted in your shower tomorrow.  So I can teach you how to use them.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott blushed, his cock throbbing in his jeans, making them feel too tight.   
  
“Now let’s go get some movies.  I promised your mom something R rated and you something X rated.  And I got you some surprises.” Sam walked him to the front and paid for everything.   
  
“You know we have a half off discount if you give me your sub’s pants?” The clerk smirked.   
  
“Okay.  Scott, give the man your pants.” Scott blushed, taking his jeans off, and making sure the pockets were clear before handing them over.  “If you want a pair of underwear they’re in the trunk.”   
  
“I’ll give you an extra item free if he goes and gets his underwear for me.” The guy smirked.   
  
“Here’s the key Scott, take these bags out, and get your underwear for the man.” Scott blushed but did as he was told, completely naked save his sneakers, and his hard cock bobbing, as he passed customers coming in the shop who smirked and a couple snapped photos of him.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about so many people seeing him naked, but he was pretty sure it was okay with at least _one_ part of him.  He came back a short time later and handed his underwear over to the guy who sniffed them.   
  
“Sweet.” He pushed a bag over to Sam.   
  
“Pleasure doing business with you.” Sam waved and they walked out, before he made Scott stand there naked and shivering before he pulled his shirt out and tossed it to him, and a single sock, and put away the last package.   
  
“What’s the sock for?”   
  
“Insurance so if you cum in my car, it’s in your sock and not on my car.” Sam smirked.   
  
“Oh.” Scott slipped his shirt on and stuffed himself into his sock, bushing as he sat down.   
  
“How do you feel?”   
  
“Excited, scared, horny, terrified, and electric.” Scott panted.   
  
“I thought so.” Sam smiled.  “I was a little worried the scene with the three guys pawing at you might have been too much.”   
  
“Maybe after I’ve had actual sex?” Scott blushed.   
  
“Maybe.  If you want that sort of thing.”   
  
“It’s not bad if I do?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Who you have sex with, how you have sex with them, and how many people you have sex with is entirely up to you and normal.  Don’t let anyone tell you different.  They want to try to shame you for enjoying yourself and your body… don’t let them.  They’re just jealous they can’t live that free.”   
  
“Why can’t they?”   
  
“Because the part of their brain that tells them how to enjoy things shrived up and died a long time ago.” Sam sighed, putting the car in gear and taking off into the night.   
  


***

  
  
_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ_   
  
“Fuck… you’re phone….”   
  
_Pop_   
  
“Leave it.” Lee smirked, pulling himself off his husband’s cock he’d been sucking to slowly jerk his wet dick off.   
  
“M-might be… im-important.”   
  
“Then check it… but it’ll cost you.” Lee smirked swallowing his husband’s cock to the hilt, and his slick fingers finding his ass again.   
  
“fuck…. You pl-play dirty Adama….” Josh panted as he picked up the phone, checking it.   
  
“Kara.”   
  
_Pop_   
  
“What’s she want?” Lee went to licking the weeping tip.   
  
“Letting yo-you know Scott got bit like Long Shot.”   
  
“Fuck.” Lee took his phone and read the lengthy message.  “Fancy a trip?”   
  
“After.” Josh carded his fingers through Lee’s hair.   
  
“After.” Lee smirked and fired off a message to Kara letting her know he’d see her then.  He put his phone on silent then and took his husband’s cock in his hand.  “Let’s get you off.” He smirked.   
  
“Yes please.” Josh smirked, falling back as Lee took him in.   
  


***

  
  
Scott blushed as he pulled his shirt off over his head and handed it and his sock over to Sam who got out and put it in a bag.  Sam walked over to where he could see Danny edging on the porch.   
  
“Help carry.  Pizza will be here in a bit, you carry and you eat.”   
  
“Okay.” Danny nodded, a little blushed, and got up to help, his hard cock bobbing as he came down and helped carry supplies in.  They were in the middle of bringing stuff in when the Pizza guy showed up, his eye brow arched as he looked at Scott and Danny naked.   
  
“Teenagers, can’t keep pants on them.  But at least they’re not bad looking.” Sam shrugged.  “At least they’ve not got anything to be ashamed of either.” The pizza guy’s eyes fell to their swollen cocks and blushed before muttering about horny jail bait and leaving.   
  
“I don’t usually … get this naked outside on a date.” Danny added as they last bag got put into the house.   
  
“But do you often score two fine looking guys like us on your average _date_?” Sam smirked.   
  
“No….”   
  
“So it’s not so bad to go that extra mile….”   
  
“I suppose.” Danny kept looking to Scott’s cock and Sam smirked as he walked up and cuffed Danny on the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss.  Parting only when Danny and he both needed air.   
  
“Why don’t we start out with you giving Scott a blow job so that he can tell what he needs to do while he’s sucking your cock?” Sam turned Danny towards Scott.   
  
“I’m… uh… I’m not going to last long.” Scott blushed.   
  
“No one does the first time.” Danny walked up and kissed him on the lips.  “But by the end of tonight you’ll last for a good long time when someone has their mouth on you.” He licked Scott’s lips earning him a needy whine from Scott’s throat.  “On the sofa.” Danny nodded and Scott sat down hard and quick.  “Someone likes taking orders.”   
  
“yeah…” Scott blushed.   
  
“I like that.” Danny put his hands on Scott’s knees and sank down to his own knees, kissing Scott and kissing his way down Scott’s body before sliding his hands up to meet on either side of Scott’s hard cock.  “Someone’s happy.”   
  
“Someone’s been _happy_ for over an hour now…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Let’s see about doing something about that….” Danny grinned, opening his mouth he smacked Scott’s hard cock against his tongue bringing groans from Scott’s mouth as Danny sealed his mouth around Scott’s swollen tip.  His tongue dancing around the crown of Scott’s cock before sliding across the swollen tip to flick at his piss slit.   
  
“fuck…” Scott whimpered, his hands itching and Sam was pretty sure he would sprout claws at any moment.  His own hand already holding back the magic to wipe Danny’s memory if he sees something he shouldn’t, but he had hope that Scott wouldn’t fully transform tonight.  Scott for his part was on cloud nine with the best sex of his life.  He was not only in someone else’s mouth, but he was feeling the back of Danny’s throat as he worked more and more of Scott into his mouth.  Scott whimpered, trying hard to distract himself, his hands going down to card through Danny’s hair before his lips met the flesh of Scott’s hips.   
  
“oh…. Fu… fuck….” Scott panted.  He was close, too close.  Danny pulled off quickly and gripped the base tight.   
  
“Not yet.” Danny smirked, smacking his face with the side of Scott’s cock.   
  
“so close…”   
  
“I now.” Danny blew across the thick tip and made Scott shivered.   
  
“dunno how much more..” Scott made an undignified whimpering noise.   
  
“Don’t worry.  I’ve got you.” Danny smiled before taking Scott back to the root of him and swallowing as hard as he could and smiling around his cock, before he began to hum.  Scott’s eyes rolled back, Sam caught a glint of amber as Scott came hard in Danny’s milking throat.  Scott growled out a loud fuck before he went boneless on the sofa.  He wasn’t sure if Scott was even aware of how loud he’d been but Sam smiled as Scott slowly slid to the floor and kissed Danny, tasting himself on Danny’s tongue.   
  
“wow.” Scott panted when they parted.   
  
“Everything you thought it’d be?” Danny smiled.   
  
“yes.” Scott nodded.   
  
“You think you’re ready to try sucking Danny’s cock?” Sam asked and Scott looked down at Danny’s cock, not as big as Scott’s on dick, but still formidable.  He kept his eyes focused on it and nodded.  Danny got up and sat on the sofa and Scott knelt between his knees and took a hold of Danny’s hard cock and licked from the base to the tip and swallowed around the swollen wide tip.  Scott ran his tongue around the crown, trying to work on doing what Danny had done, but he discovered something.  He could smell things, hear things, that he hadn’t noticed before.  He _knew_ when something worked and something didn’t.  Soon he had Danny on the verge, a lot sooner than he should have.   
  
“H-have you….?” Danny panted, confused why someone who was still a virgin could be this good and so close to his own skills.   
  
“He’s just a natural.” Sam smirked.   
  
“I… I… fuck…” Danny lifted up off the sofa, cumming in Scott’s mouth, his whole body trembling as he struggled to hold any piece of his sanity as his brains seemed to shoot out of his sensitive dick.  He flopped bonelessly on the sofa as Scott nursed on him before licking him clean and smiling at him as he kissed his way up and kissed Danny on the lips, enjoying the fact that Danny was kissing him back.   
  
“Scott.” Sam spoke and got the boy’s eyes on him.  “Up.” His voice hard and Scott scrambled to come over to him.  He handled Scott’s junk to put a cock ring on him, not that he’d need it, between being a werewolf and a teenager he’d have his cock hard for days on end at this rate.  Then he opened another package and pulled out a thick leather slave collar, pitch black lined in red and with a look, Scott ducked his head and let Sam put the collar on him.   
  
“You wear nothing but this until tomorrow when I wake you up.  No clothing, if you need to get out of your room, you wear this.  And only this.  Do you understand boi?”   
  
“Yes.” Scott bowed his head.   
  
“Now, hold out your hand.” Scott did as he was told and Sam squirted lube on it.  “Finger Danny open.”   
  
“yes.”   
  
“Yes what boi?” Sam gave him a hard look.   
  
“yes sir.” Scott bowed his head.   
  
“Much better.” Sam nodded to Danny and Scott went over and crouched between Danny’s stretched legs and lifted his balls up and began to stroke his hole with his fingers, his lip between his teeth as he looked Danny in the eyes.  Danny nodded, and Scott slipped his fingers in, working the lube in, and working him open till he was moaning and writhing on Scott’s fingers.   
  
“You’ll need to get four fingers in him.” Sam supplied more lube.   
  
“Seriously?” Scott blinked   
  
“Family heritage for being thick and long….” Sam smiled brightly before he turned to Danny.  “And we do enjoy a good bitch to fuck.” He looked hungrily over Danny’s form and watched the boy blush.  “And I’ve yet to have someone leave my bed able to get hard again for the rest of the day.” He licked his lips, lubing up fingers and adding them to Scott’s fingers making Danny moan and whine high in his throat.  When they withdrew their fingers, Sam told Scott to crouch next to Danny, and he fingered him open leaving Scott a mewing lump of quivering flesh next to the boy Sam was going to fuck next.  Stepping away from Scott, Sam pulled another toy out, a large prostate massager that looked to be nearly ten inches long as thick as Scott’s own cock.   
  
“Do you want me to put this in you boi?” Sam gave Scott a powerful look.   
  
“yes sir.” Scott bit his lip, and looking Scott in the eyes he slammed the toy in him, an inch at a time till Scott was breathing ragged, his cock hard and pressed against his abs as he panted and begged.  When it was fully in, Scott all but howled as it was turned on high.  Scott began swearing and Sam smacked his ass.   
  
“Language boi.”   
  
“y-yes s-sir.” Scott shivered, he wanted to touch himself but didn’t know if he had any permission to, no matter how tightly the heated coil of his lust was in his belly.  He’d had a lot of experience with his hand since he’d started getting boners so he knew when he was about to release his load.  He could tell that he was close, closer than he’d been in a while, especially this close to having already went once.  He whimpered as he looked at Danny, who was jerking himself at the sight of this before making a needy noise from the back of his throat, cumming on the sofa as Sam worked the toy in his ass.   
  
“That’s it boi, let it all out.” Sam angled it down and hit his prostate to the point that Scott was unable to focus on anything.  Eventually he came down from his high, looking over to where Danny was bouncing on Sam’s lap.  His body tight around the thickness of Sam’s cock, the pair of them naked and Scott felt himself getting hard again as he watched them.  “Pizza’s still warm.” Sam huffed and Scott realized they’d set up the pizza so he could get some.  He pulled some out and ate, he hadn’t realized how hungry he was till that moment.   
  
“You want to get your throat fucked again Scotty?” Sam smiled, Scott nodded.  “When you finish that slice, put your mouth on Danny’s cock, I want you to blow him while I fuck the next load out of him.  After that you’re going to go up to your room and take the porn and sex toys with you.  You’re going to be stocking up your… fuck… right there.” Sam panted, gripping Danny’s hip and making Danny catch his breath in his throat.  “We’re going to stock up your sex toy department.  And after I have a good long talk with you and Stiles, we might have to discuss… f-fuck… discuss your bottom status… maybe Stiles could use a good blow job.” Sam smirked and Scott blushed but nodded, he wasn’t sure how much was banter to get Danny there, and how much as truth.  But as soon as he finished the slice he’d taken, Scott got on his knees and let Danny’s cock slam into his throat.   
  
He watched Danny’s face, and listened to what his body was telling him, and all too soon for Danny’s tastes he was clenching around Sam and burying himself fully into Scott’s throat before he came, his hands clutching Scott as if he was the only real thing in the world just now.  When Scott came off of him, had cleaned him up, Danny kept riding Sam till he came.  Eventually they parted to eat and watch the movie.  Danny ended up nursing on Sam’s cock through the last half of the movie and Scott went up to bed, promises to masturbate with his door open in case they wanted to watch, and he did just that, his window open and his body bathed in soft moon light, he smiled.   
  
He’d never had the guts to do this before.  Hell he’d never known he wanted to do this before.  But laying a towel down on the bed over a pillow under his ass to make what he was about to do all the more of a display, he slipped the prostate massager into his ass and hit his prostate in the first stroke, a strangled cry falling from his lips.  He knew from measuring once, that this high off the bed, anything was visible from outside.  He’d learned to kind of hunch down when he walked through the room from the bathroom to hide from the street.  But now… now he wanted to be seen.  The idea of being seen turning him on, that he didn’t notice till suddenly the light flicked on.  Sam smirking at him from the open door, Danny holding his clothes in front of himself.   
  
“Light stays on till you pass out.  I want anyone from the street walking by to see you.  And be loud.  I want to fucking hear you cum.” Sam smirked.   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott blushed, he slammed down on the toy in his ass, putting on a display for the pair of them.  Naked, and with the lights on, the toy was stark black against his tanned skin, and his own hard cock stood hard and straight up in the air as Scott let his hands roam his body.  “Fuck…” Scott moaned, taking Sam at his word that he wanted to hear him.   
  
“That’s better boi.  Do you have any rules for him?” Sam turned to Danny blushed and blinked, he got to set rules for Scott?  He wondered what this relationship between these two was, but he could play as well.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Then let him have it.” Sam nodded.   
  
“No underwear tomorrow.  You come to school no underwear and that thing off, but in your ass.  I’ll check to make sure that’s the case.”   
  
“Y-yes sir.” Scott moaned.   
  
“Good boi.” Sam smiled.  “Now come along bitch, you’re not done servicing my cock.” He cuffed the back of Danny’s neck and pulled him along, quickly the house was filled with the very loud fucking of Danny making him scream and moan, and Scott blushed at the sound knowing what was going on.  He fucked himself till he came, his seed raining down on his chest and face.  He smiled, happy for how he felt and how today had gone.  He rolled over on his side, stretching out his hand he picked up his phone and then rolled over to check it, his other hand stretching out to smooth the blanket, only to find leaves.   
  
Leaves?  He blinked as he pulled the leaves up.  What the fuck?  He looked around, realizing he was in a small cave of stones out in the preserve.  “How….” He glanced down realizing he was still naked, blushing he checked and found his phone beside him. “shit.” He quickly picked it up and realized it was nearly six am.  “Fuck…. How…” He mumbled quickly scrolling through to Sam’s number and dialing.   
  
“Scott, why are you calling me at five am?”   
  
“I’m outside….”   
  
“What…?” Sam moved and from the sounds he was checking Scott’s room.  “where outside?”   
  
“A cave some where….” Scott was panicked now.   
  
“Crap.” Sam went back to his room.  “I need to put the phone down to find you.  I’m going to need you to focus in and let all of your senses tell you where you are.”   
  
“okay…”   
  
“And just relax, and let it all in.” Scott started to relax, his mind spreading out, taking in the sound of the birds in the trees, the animals waking up in the woods, the sound of the wind and water, the smell of the moist dirt and dead leaves.  All of it washing over him as he felt something touch him, not physically but it was almost like a hug or a memory of a hug.   
  
“Okay, I know where you are.” Sam picked up his phone.  “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”   
  
“I’m still naked.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Is the prostate massager in you?”   
  
“yes.” Scott’s face was hot.   
  
“I want you to focus on edging.”   
  
“W-what?” Scott stammered out.   
  
“Are you hard?”   
  
“yes.”   
  
“Then you take your dick in your hand and keep yourself on edge till I get there.  I’ll bring clothes, but you only get them if you’re still hard and dripping when I get there.”   
  
“Sam…”   
  
“Okay Scott?”   
  
“yeah.” Scott blushed.   
  
“I’ll be there in a few minutes.  Just focus on edging yourself.” Sam hung up and Scott put his phone down and focused on his cock.  Toying with himself, pausing and breathing heavy when he was close.  He was on his third edge by the time he heard Sam coming towards the opening of the cave.   
  
“How’s it feel to be naked outside?” He smirked, looking at Scott in nothing but that collar and the thick massager up his ass.   
  
“Scary… right…” Scott looked down.   
  
“You want to cum before we go?’”   
  
“Can I?”   
  
“Do you want to?”   
  
“yes.”   
  
“Then step outside this cave and finish yourself off.”   
  
“R-really?”   
  
“Yep.  Just step outside, let the morning sun hit your body, and you jerk that big cock of yours off.” Sam smiled, putting his hand on the back of Scott’s neck.  “And think about the fact that you’re going to wear that fucking prostate massager to school today, and you’re going to have the biggest boner of your life knowing that Danny and I know you’re not wearing any underwear under those tight jeans that are going to show off just how _happy_ you are to be submitting to him.” He whispered into Scott’s ear.   
  
“FUCK!” Scott moaned as he came, Sam’s hand smacking his ass hard right on the massager so it fucked his prostate harder as he continued to cum.   
  
“Language boi.” Sam smirked.   
  
“Y-yes sir.” Scott panted, coming down and Sam held up a skimpy pair of running shorts that Scott had been meaning to throw out because they hadn’t fit him since middle school.   
  
“Like what you’re wearing home?”   
  
“But they’re so small…”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Won’t I….”   
  
“Won’t you what?”   
  
“Look trashy in those?”   
  
“Yep.” Sam smirked and tossed them at Scott who deftly caught them and blushed as he squeezed into them.  His ass and cock so much bigger than they had been six years ago when these had fit.  He looked like he was trying to draw attention to his bubble butt and large package in the skimpy material that was like a second skin had been painted on his wanton flesh.  He blushed as they walked down the trail to where Sam had parked.  Scott feeling like a whore as he walked next to Sam, for all the world looking like they had been out fucking in the woods.  Several people looked at him with a look of how dirty he must be.  He was sure they were judging him as a prostitute, some low rent whore that Sam must have picked up to fuck in the woods.  He blushed horribly as they got in the car.   
  
“You okay?” Sam asked as he started the car.   
  
“They thought I was your hook up.” Scott blushed.   
  
“And is that so bad?”   
  
“n-no…” Scott looked away.   
  
“But you wish you’d actually gotten to ride my cock in the cave?” Sam asked, eyebrow raised as he drove on.   
  
“yes.”   
  
“Do you want me to take your virginity?”Sam asked evenly.   
  
“maybe…” Scott looked down.   
  
“Scott, you need to be clear with what you want.”   
  
“I want to lose my virginity.”   
  
“And it’ll happen.”   
  
“But only with the right guy?” Scott sighed.   
  
“Yes.” Sam smiled as he reached over with his free hand and cuffed the back of Scott’s neck, toying with the collar.  “And we’ll make sure he’s a good dom or at least a verse top.”   
  
“Can’t it be you?”   
  
“Oh buddy.  I don’t think you want to a long term relationship with me.” Sam sighed.   
  
“But you’re great….”   
  
“I’m great to you the way I am.  But long term I’m going to out live everyone in this family.” Sam sighed.   
  
“Because you’re fae?”   
  
“Yeah, the magic in my blood means I’m going out live you, and your kids, and your kids kids’ great grand children.” Sam sighed.  “And that’s not a bad thing.  I mean hell, the magic let me cast a locater spell on you to use your senses to find you, but you want someone who is going to grow with you and age with you.  I’m a fun afternoon, maybe a fun few years.  But ultimately…. I’m not a forever kind of person.”   
  
“oh.”   
  
“But don’t worry.  Once you pop that cherry… I’ll have my cock in that tight ass of yours.” Sam smiled.   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yep.  And I’ll make you scream just as loud as I made Danny last night.”   
  
“okay.” Scott blushed and smiled.   
  
“That’s more like it.  Now let’s get you home.  I have to sneak you in that into the house.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because you have company?”   
  
“What sort of company?” Scott blinked.   
  


***

  
  
“Seriously?” Kara crossed her arms, laughing as Scott came in, he blushed at being caught.   
  
“You’re dressing him like one of your hook ups now?” Samuel stood next to his wife.   
  
“Longshot… your pants look kind of full, cock cage?” Sam smirked and Kara’s husband blushed.  “Scott takes after you in more ways than one.”   
  
“So another submissive werewolf?” Kara chuckled.   
  
“Yep.” Sam nodded, tugging Scott by the collar.  “So I’m going to get him upstairs before Dad gets a look at him in this.”   
  
“I’ll go with you.” Longshot sighed and followed them up.   
  
“are you really wearing a cock cage?” Scott asked as they went into his bedroom.   
  
“Yeah… she uh…” Longshot blushed.   
  
“What our dear puppy is meaning to say is, his wife enjoys fucking him in the ass and then locking him up so he can’t cum.”   
  
“Really?” Scott’s eyes got big.   
  
“yeah.” Longshot blushed.   
  
“What’s it like?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Might as well show the boy.”   
  
“Sam….”   
  
“Puppy, I’ll spank you if you take your pants off.” Longshot blushed but quickly undid his jeans and pulled them down, revealing his large cock in the hard plastic cage that was locked with a rune covered pad lock.   
  
“Wow….”   
  
“Magical sex toys.  Not even a werewolf can break that lock.” Sam held Longshot by the balls.  “I said off not down boi.” Longshot blushed and swallowed before he took his pants off entirely.  “Shirt too.” Blushing he did the same.  “Scott, shorts.” Scott blushed and took his shorts off.  “That’s better isn’t it?”   
  
“You like being naked too?” Scott bit his bottom lip, worrying it.   
  
“Yeah.” Longshot nodded.  “It’s a bit of a werewolf thing.  Clothes… can feel… constricting.” He gestured to the size of the both of them.   
  
“I can understand that.” Scott nodded.   
  
“Scott’s been ordered to give up underwear today.” Sam smirked.   
  
“By who?”   
  
“Danny.” Sam smiled.   
  
“The boy with the limp this morning?” Longshot arched his brow.   
  
“I gave him exactly what I give you.” Sam stepped into Longshot’s personal space and took a hold of his large balls.  “What I could give you right now.  If you earn it.”   
  
“What do you want for me to earn it master?” Longshot fell into the head space that his submissive side often put him into.   
  
“You’re going to give Scott here a nice slow hand job, that ends with you sucking his dick… and then Scott’s going to eat you out so that you’re nice and sloppy so I can fuck you in his bed while he watches and plays with himself.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Longshot fell to his knees and took Scott by the cock, slowly stroking his already hard cock in his hand as he looked Scott in the eyes, it didn’t take long for him to scent Scott on the verge, so he leaned in and took all of Scott into his mouth.  He’d always been a little bit bi, but meeting Kara at the academy and then on deployment had made sure that not only did he have the woman who would eventually become his wife, but he’d have a lot of practice sucking off guys.  She whored him out to every man in their platoon, including her brothers when they were on level.  Of course the gang bang at his bachelor party and then them dancing with him at the wedding reception welcoming him to the family had proven that his days being a submissive beta weren’t over.  He had been bitten later and that resulted in him being let in on the family secret.   
  
He and Kara had gotten their matching tattoos after that, marking them as bonded beyond the ring.  He was Kara’s hound.  And if she needed him, she had only to touch the tat and she could call him to her side.  But it also gave her a supernatural edge in the bedroom, able to command him with ease that he couldn’t disobey, unless she wanted him to fail.  A fun little trick they’d learned over the years.  But that sort of training had been what led him to be on his knees in Scott’s bedroom, blowing his nephew.   
  
Not that he was complaining.  He liked sucking thick cocks.  His eyes drifting as Sam took his clothes off and he couldn’t wait to have that cock in his ass again.  He was almost done sucking Scott off through his orgasm when Kara coughed from the open door.   
  
“What?” Sam stood there, his jeans around his ankles.   
  
“My husband is supposed to be on his best behavior.” She crossed her arms.   
  
“He is, he’s helping his nephew fit into his jeans.”   
  
“Show me.” She ordered and Longshot pulled off revealing Scott’s hard cock as he came one last time on Longshot’s face.  “Nice shot Scotty.” Kara came in and looked him up and down.  “You like guys?” She raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Yeah.” Scott nodded.   
  
“Boyfriend?”   
  
“no.” He blushed.   
  
“Virgin?”   
  
“yes.”   
  
“Good boy.” She patted him on the shoulders.  “And what are you supposed to do next?”   
  
“Rim Uncle Sam.” He nodded to Longshot.   
  
“Well that’ll have to wait.” She smirked, enjoying the longing look Longshot shot at her.   
  
“Why?” Sam frowned.   
  
“Oh Dad pulled up.” She grinned, wickedly looking at the three of them.   
  
“Shit.” Sam sighed, pulling up his pants and tossing a pair of pants at Scott.  “How long ago did he pull up.”   
  
“Oh, probably long enough ago to notice Scott in those things that you thought passed for shorts.” She smirked, raking her nails through Longshot’s hair before she pulled his head back.  “Dress Scott, and then you put your clothes back on.  And I’ll tell you when you can play with the big boys.” She eyed Sam and Scott with a dark look.   
  
“Yes mistress.” Longshot swallowed watching her walk away.   
  
“Wow.” Scott looked after her.   
  
“Don’t ever think that a woman can’t make you submit like a man can.” Sam patted Scott on the shoulder.  “Because there are women like your Aunt Kara.  And they’ll make you beg to be ridden like a show pony and put away wet.  Am I wrong?” Sam smirked t Longshot.   
  
“Nope.” He blushed, taking Scott’s jeans from him and helping him dress like he’d been told, getting to handle Scott’s cock more in the process before pulling his own clothes back on.  They slipped downstairs in time to see a shiliouette on the door knock just before Scott rushed to the door and opened it.   
  
“Grandpa Will!” He smiled.   
  
“Scotty!” He smiled and hugged the boy.  He smiled as they parted.  “So which one of you two put the sex toy in my grandson’s ass?” His voice hardening as he looked at the pair of the Sam’s.   
  
“Him.” Longshot pointed to Sam.   
  
“Traitor.”   
  
“He spanks harder than you.”   
  
“Since when?” Sam looked affronted.   
  
“Since my new rowan wood paddle soaked in seven kinds of wolfsbane and etched with mountain ash filled runes arrived.” William smirked.  “And Longshot knows I reward his honesty with chaining him to the roof of my work room and spanking the loads out of him.” Scotty’s eyes got big.  “But I’m guessing since you’ve got something big enough to push the seat of your pants back like that in your ass you like’em big in you too?” He arched a brow at Scott who blushed.   
  
“Uh… well….”


	2. Openings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has to adjust to his wolf nature and what he is only vaguely grasping at with the changes that have been wrought upon his life. Will he make the right choices? Or will he choose the wrong path?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. we’ve been discussing things, 11 and I. And… well we’ve decided to make a small critical change to things. Alison Argent is being replaced by Alex Argent, which is an interesting choice for gender swaps, but I like the actor that people pick to be Alex. We’re also plotting about Alex’s slightly older brother. -smiles-

“What’s for breakfast?” Grandpa Will smiled as he turned to all the stunned faces.   
  
“Uh…..” Scott blushed.   
  
“Oh come on, when has this family ever shied away from eating while discussing major family events.” Grandpa Will chuckled and they looked between them.   
  
“Food’s this way.” Kara chuckled.   
  
“Coffee?” Sam asked.   
  
“Of course there’s coffee.” Kara rolled her eyes as she walked away.   
  
“Daddy.” Melissa hugged her father who wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.   
  
“My little flower.” He smiled as he hugged her close to him.   
  
“How you been?”   
  
“Not bad.” He smiled.  “A little stiff in one knee, but the doctors say that should be over within a day or two.”   
  
“What happened?” Scott could smell something on the knee.   
  
“Ferial Banshee, clawed me up pretty bad.  But no sign of infection and it’s healing pretty good.”   
  
“There’s more than fairies and werewolves?” Scott blinked.   
  
“Oh there’s a great deal.” He cupped Scott on the back of the neck and walked him into the kitchen where the others were sitting around where Lee and Josh had started breakfast.   
  
“When did you two get in?” Melissa went and hugged her brother and his husband.   
  
“Snuck in with some groceries and some coffee this morning.” Lee smiled as he went back to the eggs.   
  
“You do know I have food.” Melissa blushed.   
  
“Honey.  We know what it’s like.” Sam walked up and hugged his grand niece.  “Besides, we’re not going to be a burden on you.  If we can help it.” He gave Samuel a look.   
  
“Hey I pay my way.” He blushed.   
  
“Boys.” Kara put coffee in front of both of them.  “No one bitches till I have my coffee and first plate down.” She turned around and hugged Melissa.  “God it’s good to see you again sis.”   
  
“You too.” Melissa smiled, patting Scott on the shoulder, it was weird to see this much of his family in one place but they were all here because he’d been bitten.   
  
“Is Terry coming?” Scott grabbed a piece of toast.   
  
“Last I heard they’d be here later today.” Grandpa Will nodded.   
  
“I may have to break out the sleeping beds.” Melissa chuckled.   
  
“It’s been too long since we descended on you like this.” Grandpa Will held her hand and smiled.   
  
“I like it.” Melissa smiled at her father and squeezed his hand.  “So you guys tell any of the old gang that you were back?” Melissa smiled.   
  
“Old gang?” Kara frowned.   
  
“You do know some of your army buddies settled here, right?” Melissa smirked.   
  
“Oh god, who ended up here?” Kara chuckled, sitting on a counter to eat.   
  
“Well I know _Crashdown_ and _Racetrack_ got married and live a town or two over.  I see _Boomer_ from time to time.” Melissa raddled off.   
  
“Boomer’s in town?” Sam smirked.   
  
“Yeah, she even has a son.”   
  
“Really?  Must be a hellion if he came from Boomer.” Sam smirked.   
  
“He’s in Scott’s class, I think he’s a good kid.”   
  
“Boomer?” Scott frowned.   
  
“Sharon Mahealani.”   
  
“Oh….” Scott blushed.   
  
“There’s a story there.” Sam smirked.   
  
“You met _her son_ last night, while we were out shopping.”   
  
“Wh…” Sam’s eyes went wide.   
  
“Danny.” Scott blushed and sat down to breakfast.   
  
“Why do I get the sense that was _Boomer’s_ son we saw slinking out this morning….” Kara smirked.   
  
“You didn’t?” Melissa sighed.   
  
“I didn’t know.” Sam sighed.   
  
“You will apologize to Boomer.” Grandpa Will gave a stern look.  “Her son deserves more than to be a one night stand.”   
  
“Okay, I’ll apologize.” Sam sighed heavily, his most put upon face before it fell into a smile as he glanced at Scott who blushed horribly.  Sleeping with Danny had been one thing, but knowing that he was the son of one of his mom’s friends who was friends with all his aunts and uncles?  Fuck.  He sighed more to himself than the rest of the room.   
  
“We do need to have a talk about ground rules.” Grandpa Will cleared his throat and everyone quieted down.   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Now, I’m assuming from the thing in your pants that your hormones that were raging out of control as a teenager are now being hyper accelerated by your werewolf nature as it asserts itself?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott blushed.   
  
“If you’re anything like your Uncle Samuel, you’ll likely need to increase your masturbatory acts by a factor of at least seven.  On top of actively having sex.”   
  
“Dad.” Melissa sighed.   
  
“He’s not wrong.” Longshot sighed.  “Ever since I was bitten, I’ve had to masturbate more now than I ever did as a teenager.  And that’s on top of us having sex every night and a few times in the day.”   
  
“What can I say, I married a stud who only got hotter.” Kara licked her spoon with a smirk.   
  
“My point is, we’re going to help you out with supplies for now, till you have this under control and can budget for supplies for yourself.” Grandpa Will looked right at Scott.   
  
“okay.” Scott ducked his head.   
  
“I’ll take you condom shopping after work.” Sam smiled.   
  
“Since I have a feeling you know more about what he’ll need in that area, I’ll defer to you there.” Grandpa Will gave him a look.   
  
“Are there any health concerns I should be worried about?” Melissa looked between her father and Longshot knowing that one of them would likely know this better than she did yet.   
  
“Mostly watching out for teen pregnancy.  There’s a chance the child becomes a born wolf.  On top of him being too young to have a child.” Grandpa Will looked at Scott then.   
  
“Besides that there’s the wolfs bane.  There’s a few hundred strains of it, but not much is native here.  Mostly a strain that heightens emotions… but you’re going to avoid that.” Longshot looked at Scott with a serious look.  “Most forms of wolf’s bane are mild irritants or they have mystical properties that do weird shit.  But the one around here is kind of like throwing all your emotions that are already going to be an eleven because of the full moon being so close, to a forty.  So I’m going to teach you how to avoid it and how to take care of being exposed to it.” Longshot squeezed Scott’s shoulder.   
  
“But beyond that and any hunters that might show up because there’s a rogue alpha being a douche, you can’t get drunk, you can’t get stoned, you don’t get sick, you don’t carry any std’s, and you heal just about any injury.” Kara nodded.  “Most wolves live long productive lives as good people in the community.  Just three nights a month they make plans to be away from the public and lock themselves up.”   
  
“And he can’t make other people werewolves too?” Melissa glanced at Scott.   
  
“Only an alpha can do that.” Longshot shook his head.  “And Scott and I are betas.”   
  
“What’s that…” Melissa started but Longshot’s eyes went amber.   
  
“Betas have amber eyes most of the time.  Electric blue if we’ve murdered someone.  It’s a sign of a the damage that you’ve done to your spark and your soul that your eyes dim to a blue flame.  With practice you’ll learn to control when you let the energy pool in your eyes to transform.” He blinked the color away.  “But for now, you’re going to want to try to look away from people when you feel your eyes getting hot.”   
  
“And you’re going to want to probably invest in ear plugs.” Kara smirked.   
  
“Why?” Scott frowned.   
  
“You’ve started having random sensory spikes, yeah?” He nodded.  “That’s the intro level stuff.  When you fully come into your nature as a werewolf, you’re going to be hearing stuff that most other people will never notice they heard.”   
  
“And I don’t envy you doing that at school.” Longshot wrinkled his nose.   
  
“Why?” Scott blinked.   
  
“It’s the bells.  If you’re not careful the bells will sound like they’re on the inside of your skull.  It drove him nuts for months.” Kara chuckled.   
  
“So she changed her ring tones to random assortments of bells and set random alarms just to watch me squirm.”   
  
“I draw pleasure and fortitude from the suffering of those I love.” Kara batted her eyes at him.   
  
“Save a little flirting for when you’re not emotionally scarring the boy for life.” Grandpa Will smirked.   
  
“Eh he’ll heal.” Kara waved it off.   
  
“But she’s got a fair point.” Sam nodded.  “You’re going to want to get used to loud noises that were loud to you before being ten or even a hundred times louder.” Sam chuckled as he tossed a banana at Scott who’s hand shot out to catch it.  “But it comes with improved reflexes.”   
  
“holy shit.”   
  
“Language.” Melissa gave Scott a pointed look.   
  
“Sorry mom.”   
  
“But it is cool when you get the hang of it.” Longshot smiled.  Scott’s eyes got distant and he tilted his head.   
  
“Uh… question, is it really going to be okay to tell Stiles?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“If you trust him, then yes.” Grandpa Will nodded.   
  
“Good because he’s pulling up.”   
  
“I’ll get a plate ready.” Lee chuckled, he remembered how much Stiles had loved his cooking when they were younger.   
  
“I just don’t know if I want to tell him this early in the day.  He’d spend all day trying to test me.” Scott sighed.   
  
“In your own time.” Grandpa Will nodded and Scott got up, getting to the front door just after Stiles knocked on the door.   
  
“You’re up early.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“No thanks to you.” He muttered.   
  
“Sorry, I’m just glad you got home.  Everything okay/”   
  
“Yeah.  You want breakfast?”   
  
“I already ate….”   
  
“Uncle Lee cooked.”   
  
“Uncle Lee’s here?” Stiles perked up.   
  
“Yep!” Lee poked his arm around the doorway holding out a plate.   
  
“Oh my god, thank you.” He slipped past Scott to go get the plate and took in how much of Scott’s family was here.  He frowned, his mouth full of food already but he swallowed before he spoke.  “Uh… you’re not like dying are you?”   
  
“No, he’s fine.” Grandpa Will nodded.  “We’re just… helping him convalesce.”   
  
“All of you….?” Stiles arched his brow.   
  
“It takes a village.” Kara smiled.   
  
“Right… Scotty, are they going to murder me about this?” Stiles glanced at Scott.   
  
“What?  No.”   
  
“Cuz I mean, feeding me Lee’s food for my final meal is a nice touch.  And exactly how I want my last meal to be done.” Stiles nodded to Lee.   
  
“Always glad to hear my cooking’s worth dying for.” Lee smiled.   
  
“But… I have a weird feeling that I’m either in worse trouble than I know… or there’s some sort of tension that started just before I got here.” He looked around slowly.   
  
“Let’s go…”   
  
“But my plate…”   
  
“You can eat in the car.”   
  
“Sweet!” Stiles clutched the plate and turned towards the door.  “BYE!” He waved his toast filled hand over his shoulder at everyone before heading outside.   
  
“You’re not… going to kill him or anything, right?” Scott looked at Grandpa Will.   
  
“You two knuckle heads snuck out to find half a dead body, and he got caught by his dad and was trying to do the honorable thing by you and ended up getting you bit by a werewolf.  I’m not angry at him.  I’m angry at the wolf who violated you.  I’m angry at the hunters that will likely come to deal with this and probably try to threaten or attack you.  And I’m angry that you have to go through this change.  But no, I’m not angry at Stiles, and I’m not going to hurt him.”   
  
“Okay.” Scott’s shoulders relaxed.   
  
“Go to school honey.” Melissa squeezed his hand.   
  
“Later.”   
  
“I’ll pick you up at Stiles’ after school, we can go look for signs of who the alpha is and see if we can find your inhaler.”   
  
“Shit.”   
  
“Language.” Melissa sighed.   
  
“Sorry.  But yeah, I forgot about that, can I get a ride to work after?”   
  
“Sure thing buddy.”   
  
“Great!” Scott smiled before slipping out of the house.   
  
“So what aren’t you telling me.” Melissa turned to her father.   
  
“If there aren’t hunters here now… I’ll be very shocked.” Grandpa Will sipped his coffee.  “We need to prepare.”   
  
“If it helps Scott, okay.”   
  
“I’ll make some calls.”   
  


***

  
  
“Hey Alex.” Andrew walked into his brother’s bedroom, walking in in nothing but a towel and catching his brother quickly shutting his laptop.  “Early morning wank session?” He chuckled.   
  
“What do you need?”   
  
“Did any of my boxes end up in here?” Andrew looked around.   
  
“Yeah.” Alex got up, tucking himself back in his boxers as he pulled out ab ox sitting beside his closet door.   
  
“Sweet, thanks.  I couldn’t find my deodorant.” Andrew opened the box and rummaged through it till he found what he was looking for and shut the box again with a smile and chuckled at his brother.   
  
“What?” Alex blushed.   
  
“Do I want to know what you were getting off to?”   
  
“no.” Alex made to put a hand on his laptop.   
  
“Smart move.” Andrew smirked, right before he ducked around his brother and snatched the laptop and sat down on the bed opening it up.  “Hum… something I should know about?” He smirked, arching his brow.   
  
“What…?” Alex got a little defensive as he bit his lip and glanced over the laptop’s edge.   
  
“You’re into fisting?”   
  
“WHAT?!” Alex yanked the laptop away from his brother and blushed as he made the video that he’d clicked on in his haste to close the laptop stop playing.  “god….”   
  
“Clicked on something when you were in a rush?” Andrew grinned.   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“What were you watching?”   
  
“do I have to tell you?” Alex sighed.   
  
“If you don’t want me finding out later on… yes.” Andrew grinned.   
  
“Fine.” Alex grumbled and turned the laptop where Andrew could see an incest video that showed two brothers fucking.   
  
“Oh, so you’re into brothers.” Andrew smirked.   
  
“Don’t read into it.”   
  
“Too late for that.” Andrew chuckled before he stood up.  “You wearing that to the first day?”   
  
“Yeah… why?” Alex looked down.   
  
“Take the underwear off, don’t beat off at all, and change the jeans for those tight ones you use for when you’re going on dates.”   
  
“but…. I…”   
  
“Listen, I get it, you don’t want any awkward boners the first day, but trust me.  You want the ladies or the guys noticing you, go in with a swollen package that is showed off by those jeans, and they’ll notice you.” He smiled.   
  
“I don’t know if we’ll be here long enough to actually make friends let alone date.” Alex blushed.   
  
“Then make them wish and lust after you for the rest of their young lives.” Andrew chuckled.   
  
“And what are you wearing?” Alex bit his lip.   
  
“If I had my way, not a thing.”   
  
“You’d never…”   
  
“Wouldn’t I?” Andrew let his towel fall to the ground leaving him standing there completely naked in front of his blushing brother, he reached down and fluffed himself slightly.  “Remember, no underwear, no jerking off.”   
  
“fine.” Alex blushed and went to look for the jeans but turned when Andrew didn’t leave.  “Uh.. privacy?”   
  
“Naw, I think I’ll watch, you got to see mine.” Andrew shook his dick at his brother.   
  
“fine.” Alex blushed, stripping off his jeans and boxers, standing there bottomless in front of his brother, the attention and blue balls making him swell to half hard while he looked for the jeans.   
  
“Are you boys…” Chris walked into his son’s room.  “Okay, you’re not even dressed yet, and why aren’t you wearing any clothes?”   
  
“Because I’m a nudist.” Andrew shrugged.   
  
“Save it for your bedroom, I expect you boys on the road in under thirty minutes.”   
  
“Yes sir.” They chimed in before Chris left them to it.   
  
“I can’t believe he saw me naked.” Alex blushed.   
  
“I can’t believe you’ve got a full boner from it.” Andrew chuckled and Alex looked down, trying to hide himself with his shirt and failing.   
  
“Go get ready.”   
  
“Sure thing.  I’ll drive.” Andrew stood up, putting his towel around his neck.  “You’d have problems trying to drive stick in your automatic.” He smirked walking away leaving his brother to hang his head and wish he’d just been able to masturbate in peace.   
  


***

  
  
“F-fuck…” Kai whimpered, his face pushed down into the pillow to muffle his voice, not that the music in Jackson’s bedroom or the fact that their parents were on the other side of the house wasn’t already making it impossible for them to get caught.  At least by their parents at any rate, Jackson left his bedroom window open and the curtains open so that he could be sure that Isaac Lahey could watch them fuck.  Kai always blushed and tried not to talk about it at school, not that Isaac pushed the matter.  He had a feeling that Isaac had it just as bad at home if not worse.   
  
“You’re still so fucking tight… god damn… that work out tape was worth it.” Jackson groaned.  He’d went online and ordered a work out tape for his twin that taught him work outs to do with his ass to tighten his hole.  His brother enjoyed him tight as a virgin when he slotted his hard cock into him.   
  
“Y-you… fuck…” Kai whined, the smack of skin on skin and Jackson’s cock right on his prostate.  “Fuck… you’re only the top till tomorrow.” He groaned.   
  
“Sure sure, the bet’s still on.  Who ever had the bigger achievement gets to claim top till the other gets something major going for them.” Jackson panted, pounding his thick cock into his brother’s ass.   
  
“I can’t w-wait to get you back on my cock.” Kai growled, fucking himself back on his brother’s dick.  They’d both discovered masturbating about the same time and constantly catching one another doing it turned into doing it with each other in the room, which naturally progressed to mutual masturbation and eventually into fucking.  They’d taken a while and figured out that the only fair way to decide who was the top was that they alternated.  Jackson’s competitive nature had come up with this arrangement, thinking he’d be the top forever, but Kai got good grades, and while not on any sports teams kept up with Jackson’s physical progress.  Matching him and beating him periodically.   
  
And Jackson had slowly learned he actually liked bottoming too.  Not that he’d tell his girlfriend that.  No they still had their dates and sex nights.  But she knew nothing about Kai or their deeper relationship.   
  
“D-don’t count…” Jackson panted arching his back as he buried himself to the hilt and came bareback into his brother’s ass.  “- you’re chickens before they’re hatched.” He lay draped over his brother’s body panting into his ear.   
  
“Fuck.”   
  
“Did you cum?”   
  
“No.” Kai sighed.   
  
“Flip over.”   
  
“Seriously…”   
  
“You want my hand or my mouth.”   
  
“Both… while you’re still in me?” Kai bit his lip.   
  
“Talk like that and I may need round two before we go to school.”   
  
“I still need round one.” Kai pouted.   
  
“Then. Flip. Over.” Jackson flexed his dick smacking Kai’s prostate with each flex and earning a groan from his twin who slowly twisted around, still on his brother’s cock as he turned over, his naked body on display as was his blush.   
  
“Please…” Kai whimpered.   
  
“Hang on.” Jackson hooked his hands under Kai’s hips and lifted him, carrying him to the desk that faced the window where he could see Isaac walking around his room in just his boxers.   
  
“Jax…”   
  
“I want him to know you’re going to school with a load up your ass.” Jackson smirked fucking Kai as he bounced him and leaned Kai against the window as he bent down to blow his brother.   
  
“W-why do you c-ca… c-c… oh fuck…” Kai whimpered, only to groan as Jackson pulled off.   
  
“You want me to talk or you want me to suck your cock.”   
  
“The cock, suck the cock.” Kai nodded a little too rapidly.   
  
“I thought so.” Jackson rolled his eyes and went back to blowing his brother, his body bent like a contortionist as he tried to remember to flex his cock in his brother.  He’d accidently discovered he could do this when he’d started taking gymnastics in middle school to help with his sorts.  One of the stretches had put his face right against his groin and he’d had one of the biggest erections of his life when he realized what he could do with this.  Shortly thereafter Kai had joined and they had done gymnastics together, not that anyone knew the real reason for it.  Except for Danny.   
  
Jackson told Danny everything.  Much to Kai’s humiliation over the summer for Danny’s birthday when what he’d wanted was to watch them fuck, particularly watch Jackson fuck Kai’s tight bubble ass till he came in Danny’s back yard.  The pair of them naked and fucking while he jerked off, before Kai blew him… it was hot but humiliating to know his brother’s best friend knew about this.  Kai glanced over his shoulder and spotted Isaac watching them.  His face flushed, and his boxers showing a sizable erection.   
  
“Looks like you have your audience.” Kai groaned.   
  
“Tell me if he takes it out or starts touching himself.” Jackson panted, before licking Kai’s cock and sucking him back into his mouth.   
  
“W-w-will do.” Kai relaxed, aware that from this angel and the way he was moving that he was getting fucked still.  And that Isaac was watching him be fucked.  He wasn’t sure when Jackson had become such an exhibitionist.  Sometime this late year or two he’d gotten big into having sex in public places.  The locker room at school, the locker room at the gym, the baseball dug out after practice was out.  Kai was always blushing so hard when Jackson would take his clothes off and then want to do him in places where they could so easily be caught.   
  
Like even now, they were in his bedroom window, fully visible from the neighbor’s house and the street, their parents maybe still here, and the door not even locked.  It was Jackson’s obsession, and lately that’d landed on trying to give Isaac a thrill.  Usually he snuck out of view and did his business in private.  But Jackson was hoping that with enough exposure he’d get used to the idea of doing it where they could watch him.  Not that Kai had the faintest clue why Jackson wanted to watch Isaac.  Not that he didn’t have a certain quality about him, if he were to date outside of his brother’s bedroom.   
  
“OH FUCK!” Kai moaned, flooding his brother’s mouth as he tugged on his nuts.  Kai looked back, noticing that Isaac was working himself inside his boxers.  “You’ve gotten him closer.” He panted, Jackson looking up and smiling, twisting Kai to the side so Isaac could see how flexible he was.  Kai just chuckled and then gasped as Jackson began fucking him again.  “W-we d-don’t h-have t-time…” Kai struggled to find the words.   
  
“We’ll… make… time…” Jackson panted, fucking his twin bouncing him so that Isaac could see him fucking Kai hard.  He smirked as Isaac began to speed up, must more and he’d be popping his own load out soon enough.  Kai moved so he could look right at Isaac as he watched and played with himself.  He moaned, and let the motion of Jackson’s thrusts roll his body before Jackson found his release.   
  
“fuck that’s great.” Jackson smiled.   
  
“I think he came too.” Kai smirked.   
  
“Good.” Jackson hoisted Kai over to the bed and slowly slid out of Kai and padded naked over to his in suite bathroom and cleaned up before coming back and cleaning Kai up.  The pair went and dressed and discovered they were in fact alone in the house.  They ate a quiet breakfast, Jackson smiling over at Kai who blushed periodically before Danny texted and apologized to Jackson for flaking out last night.   
  
“What’d you do, find someone to hook up with?” Jackson called Danny, washing his plate.   
  
“Actually a couple guys…” Danny’s smirk could be heard in his voice.   
  
“Anyone I know?”   
  
“Not really.” Danny hedged.   
  
“Not really, not no?” Jackson paused.   
  
“I’m not telling you.”   
  
“So it’s someone I’ll probably see today.”   
  
“Jackson.”   
  
“I’ll let you fuck Kai.” Kai’s eyes locked with Jackson’s.   
  
“Still not going to tell you.” Danny chuckled.   
  
“Kai can fuck you.”   
  
“Nope.”   
  
“I’ll fuck you.”   
  
“You’re not my type Jackson.”   
  
“I’m everybody’s type.” Jackson growled into the phone.   
  
“You just keep telling yourself that.” Danny chuckled.   
  
“I’ll figure this out.” Jackson sighed, not entirely sure why he felt like he needed to know this, maybe he was secretly hoping it’d lead to someone else to fuck along the way.  Usually he didn’t give two shits about any of Danny’s dates.  But the ones that were closer to their actual age did interest him from time to time.  But not knowing something burned under his skin in a way that Jackson wasn’t used to.   
  
After all, he was the boy who got everything he ever wanted, even when he really shouldn’t.  Not that you’d ever know it by the way his family doted on him.   
  
“No you won’t.” Danny sighed.  “Later.”   
  
“Later…” Jackson hung up and turned to Kai who shrugged.   
  
“Any clues?” Kai knew where his brother’s mind was.   
  
“None.” He sighed.   
  
“Blow job before driving in?”   
  
“sure…” Jackson gave a smile before walked up and kissing his brother.  “If you drop your jeans we can sixty nine on the sofa…”   
  
“Deal.” Kai smiled undoing his jeans fast so he could get his jeans down fast enough, with a smile as Jackson gripped him by his designer underwear and pulled him forward.   
  


***

  
  
Danny shook his head at his phone and put it on his night stand.  Damon’s hands came over him and held onto Danny, their naked torsos above the sheets.   
  
“You sure were horny this morning.” Damon grinned as he drew lazy circles with his fingers on Danny’s chest.   
  
“I needed to fuck someone….” Danny blushed.   
  
“Whoever fucked you last night sure did a good job…” Damon smirked, his memory of getting a text early this morning to come over and finding Danny in a bathrobe and with a bit of a limp at the door to welcome him in and take him to his bedroom to fuck him senseless.   
  
“He knew what he was doing…” Danny nodded.   
  
“Is he better than me?”   
  
“He’s better than me.” Danny shivered.   
  
“Oh that’s high praise.” Damon leaned in and licked Danny’s nipple, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend before he bit down on the nipple causing Danny to gasp before gripping the back of Damon’s head.   
  
“You’re up for another round?” Danny looked hard in Damon’s eyes.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Then suck my cock boy.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Damon licked and nipped his way down Danny’s body till he ducked his head under the sheet and took Danny in his mouth.   
  
“fuck…” Danny panted, his cock slipping into his boyfriend’s throat and remembering Scott’s mouth on him.  He was lost in the memory when Damon moved off to suck his balls and then eat his ass.  “You want to fuck me, don’t you?” Danny chuckled.   
  
“Can I?” Damon poked his head out from under the sheet.   
  
“Sure.” Danny grinned, gasping as fingers found his hole to add with the tongue before he was pulled down the bed and a long hard cock found its home in him.   
  


***

  
  
“So why do you have your bike?” Stiles frowned as pulled up to the school.   
  
“Work, Sam’s going to pick us up at your place and we can go looking for my inhaler…” Scott sighed, wanting it mostly out of habit more than any need, being a werewolf came with a lot of perks, or so he’d been told.   
  
“Oh, okay.  I can understand that.” Stiles nodded, parking his jeep in his favorite spot.   
  
“Thanks.” Scott sighed.  “So do I get to see the wound?” Stiles grinned.   
  
“Sure…” Scott lifted up his shirt enough to should the bandage.   
  
“Woah.”   
  
“So you’ll never believe what attacked me…” Scott blushed.   
  
“What?” Stiles’ eyes brightened up.   
  
“I think it was a wolf.”   
  
“A wolf bit you?  No.  It wasn’t.”   
  
“Yeah it was.  I saw a wolf.”   
  
“No you didn’t.”   
  
“How do you know what I did or didn’t see?”   
  
“Not possible.”   
  
“Why not?”   
  
“Scott, there are no wolves in California.  Not for like sixty years.”   
  
“Really?” Scott frowned, how did werewolves survive in a place where there weren’t supposed to be wolves anymore?  He’d have to ask Grandpa about it.   
  
“Well if you don’t believe me about the wolf you definitely won’t believe me about the body.”   
  
“Are you kidding me!?  You found the body?  That’s great?” Scott gave him the look that comment deserved.  “Well not for her of course, but tell me everything.”   
  
“It was awful… it was the upper half of her… she seemed so young…” Scott shivered a little, his mind going back to it.  “And I dropped my inhaler right before the wolf attacked me.”   
  
“It wasn’t a wolf.”   
  
“I really think it was.”   
  
“Well I really think this year’s going to be beautiful…” Lydia walked past him.  “But not as beautiful as you Lydia… you look… like you’re going to walk past me and ignore me.” Stiles sighed as she went on.  “I blame you for this.  You know that right?”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“How so?”   
  
“You’re general nerdiness is dragging me down to your nerd depths.  I’m a nerd by association.”   
  
“Okay.” Scott smiled walking in with Stiles towards their first class.   
  
“I’ve been Scarlet Nerd-ed by you.” Stiles blithely went on as Scott simply smiled and nodded along, aware that his friend needed to vent.  He was sitting in class when the bell sounded but was insanely loud to him.  He frowned as he looked around but no one else seemed to react.   
  
Must be a werewolf thing.  He shrugged to himself settling back to listen to the teacher drone on about the syllabus as he found his mind wandering and drifting away.   
  
_RING RING RING_   
  
“Mom….” An exasperated male voice chuckled.  “Three calls on my first day, don’t you think that’s a little over doing it?”   
  
“Yes, I made it on time.” Scott looked around confused as he searched the room and spotted no one on their phone or talking for that mater.   
  
“Yeah, everything but a pen… I didn’t actually forget a pen did I?” He sighed heavily and Scott noticed someone out the window sitting on a bench digging through his book bag.  “Mom I’ve got to let you go.” He sighed and hung up.   
  
_Beep._   
  
“Sorry to keep you waiting…” The principal walked out to meet the boy and they shook hands and chatted as they walked into the school. “So you said you’re coming from San Francisco, but you’re not from there?”  Scott frowned.  He could hear them.   
  
“Yeah, my mom ran a bodega there, but my family moves around so much…:”   
  
“Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop.” He could hear them all the way through the school till the knock on the door, and the pair walked in.  “Class I’d like to introduce you to our new student, Alexander Argent.” He looked around.  “Please do your best to make him feel welcome.”   
  
“Alex is fine.” The Principal nodded and headed out of the room.   
  
“You may have a seat.” The teacher gestured behind Scott where there was an empty seat.  The boy was handsome.  Striking.  Raven locks that framed his face, piercing blue eyes that just seemed to fit him and Scott felt himself melting as he watched the boy.  He turned and without really thinking held a pen out to Alex.   
  
“T-thanks.” Alex smiled, taking the pen and happy that someone had been that nice, if a little odd to him.   
  
“We’ll begin with Kafka’s Metamorphosis on page 133.”   
  


***

  
  
Scott was muddling through his day when he heard Jackson ask if Alex was going to the party this Friday when Alex declined, saying it was family night.  Before getting roped into coming to practice after school, Scott was wondering what to make of everything, but he turned to Stile and their friend Andrea, before he caught sight of Danny.   
  
“I’ll be right back…” He wandered off to Danny.  “So… uh…”   
  
“We don’t have to talk about it.” Danny said simply.   
  
“This who you were _busy_ with last night?” Damon rolled his eyes.   
  
“Maybe.” Danny shot his boyfriend a look.   
  
“I just… I wanted to thank you.”   
  
“Listen.” Danny turned to him.  “You’re cute, you’re hung, and I had fun.  If you want a repeat performance, we can set that up.”   
  
“R-really?” Scott blushed.   
  
“What are you doing after practice?”   
  
“I have to go with my uncle and Stiles and try to find my inhaler….”   
  
“Hum… the showers then.”   
  
“Th-the showers?” Scott blushed.   
  
“Yes, the showers.” Danny grinned as he looked Scott up and down.  “And Scott…”   
  
“Yeah?” Scott looked up.   
  
“Did you follow the rules?” Danny gave him a hard look.   
  
“y-yes.” Scott blushed, standing there in the hallways, well aware that he was hard as a fucking rock in his jeans with the prostate massager firmly pressed against his prostate waiting for someone with the controller to turn it on.   
  
“Show me.”   
  
“H-here?” Scott blushed bright red.   
  
“You can pop your fly and show me.” Danny stood there with a cocky smirk and Scott blushed, and reaching down, glancing around Scott undid the button on his jeans and part of his fly flashing Danny and Damon with the base of his cock.   
  
“I believe you’re not wearing underwear.  The rest?” Danny looked on with a dark hunger.  Blushing, Scott turned around and rolled his jeans down his ass enough to show the base of the toy in it.   
  
“Nice…” Damon smirked.   
  
“Oh you should see it when he’s naked…”   
  
“Can I?” Damon grinned.   
  
“here?” Scott blushed.   
  
“Why not.” Danny pulled out his phone and showed the nudes that Scott had sent him last night.   
  
“Holy fuck… you ride him last night?” Damon grinned.   
  
“Not yet.  He’s still a virgin for now… well not his mouth…” Danny grinned.   
  
“Nice.”   
  
“Can I close my fly now?” Scott blushed.   
  
“You may.  But hang back in the showers, because after practice I’m going to _help_ you shower.”   
  
“danny….”   
  
“You want this, right?”   
  
“yes…”   
  
“Yes?” Danny gave him a hard look as Scott looked up, his hands on his groin as he closed his jeans up.   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“Better.” Danny nodded.   
  
“I’ll see you in the shower.” Scott slipped past him heading to practice.  Danny smiled and Damon arched an eyebrow.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Don’t go replacing me with submissive boy.”   
  
“I’m just a fun time, I’m not his forever guy.”   
  
“Good to hear.” Damon kissed him before walking off with Danny who never noticed as Kai stepped around the bank of lockers and glanced first at Danny and then at Scott, his beanie pulled down even with his eyebrows he smirked and walked over to where Jackson was standing in Lydia’s personal space.   
  
“How much is it worth to you?” Kai asked as he stood next to his twin and his girlfriend.   
  
“What?” Jackson glared.   
  
“Are you too playing a game where you hold out on something for a prize?”Lydia sighed.   
  
“what do you mean?” Jackson blushed.   
  
“Oh I think you know what I mean.  I mean, it’s not every day your kisses taste like Kai’s jizz, but it’s often enough that I know when you’ve blown your brother.” She smiled at him.   
  
“How do you….” Jackson gaped.   
  
“That last time you sent him dressed in your clothes for our date because you didn’t want to watch my favorite movie.  I banged his brains out.” Jackson whipped around and glared at Kai.   
  
“Hey you’d have gotten laid if you showed up.”   
  
“And you knew?!” He glared at her.   
  
“Yep.” She kissed him.  “So, what are you trying to get paid to do?”   
  
“Oh it’s not what I’ll do or let be done, it’s what I know.” Kai smirked.   
  
“You know who Danny had sex with.” Jackson’s eyes got large.  “How?”   
  
“I have my ways.”   
  
“Are you into Danny too?” Lydia sighed.   
  
“And if I am?” Jackson blushed.   
  
“Then we’re going to up our condom game because I know how many people get on _Splash Danny_.” She crossed her arms.  “And you’re going to do regular testing.”   
  
“fine.” Jackson sighed.   
  
“Good, so what do you want?” Lydia turned to Kai.   
  
“Well I’d sort of like to maybe get to … join you both?” Kai blushed.   
  
“I’m fine with it.  Jackson?”   
  
“Join us how?” Jackson scowled.   
  
“In. You.” Kai grinned and Jackson blushed, he’d never let Lydia see him bottom.  Sure she’d toyed with his ass and even put a butt plug in him once, but he’d been turning her down on the strap on because he didn’t want her to see him bottom.   
  
“Who is it?”   
  
“You agree first.”   
  
“If it’s good I’ll say yes, if it’s not I’ll say pick something else.”   
  
“Scott.”   
  
“McCall?!” Jackson looked around.  “That third string bench warmer?”   
  
“And very submissive… but if you don’t believe me that he’s worth it… hang around in the locker room after practice… they’ve got plans in the showers.” Kai smirked.   
  
“In the locker room?” Jackson blushed.   
  
“Yep.” Kai let the last syllable pop.   
  
“Well I’d say it looks like you’ll be joining us soon.” Lydia smirked.   
  


***

  
  
“You turned down the party Friday?” Andrew leaned in to Alex’s locker.   
  
“How’d you hear about that?”   
  
“Lydia Martin asked a bunch of us if we were coming, and then went, oh wait, you’re Alex’s brother right?” Andrew crossed his arms.   
  
“shit…”   
  
“If you didn’t want to go, you could have come up with a better lie.”   
  
“Sorry.” Alex sighed.   
  
“So was it that tool Jackson?”   
  
“Yeah… he… he came on a little strong, and I’m not sure if we’re going to stay here or not so I didn’t want to rush in and make more friends I’m going to lose in six weeks.” He shrugged putting stuff away in his locker.   
  
“Fair point.” Andrew nodded.  “Just… text me if I need to know a lie next time?” He started to walk away.  “You coming to watch practice, right?”   
  
“Sure….” Alex nodded and his brother waved as he left.  “great….” Alex sighed, hanging his head before packing up and heading out to watch the team practice, his brother suiting up because he’d been able to get here last week for try outs when he came with their dad to set up the house.  Alex sat down next to Lydia.   
  
“You made it!”   
  
“Yeah.  How’s that guy?” He pointed to Scott.   
  
“Scott McCall.” She grinned.  “Why?”   
  
“Just… I have a couple classes with him and he was nice.”   
  
“Oh?” Lydia smiled, her mind clicking over on a few things.  “So how long have you liked boys?”   
  
“wh-what?” Alex blushed.   
  
“It’s okay.  My boyfriend’s bi.”   
  
“You’re boyfriend…” Lydia pointed out to Jackson on the field.   
  
“I’m fine with the boy on boy stuff.  Hell it’s hot watching them roll around together sometimes.” She smiled.   
  
“okay…” Alex was pretty sure this topped even Scott’s thing with the pen earlier in the day for weirdness levels.   
  
“But don’t bother with Scott if you’re not a top.”   
  
“you know he’s a bottom?” Alex frowned.   
  
“A friend of mine recently discovered that Scott’s a submissive.”   
  
“But he could still be a top.”   
  
“What?” Lydia frowned.   
  
“Sub doesn’t automatically equal out bottom, and top doesn’t automatically mean dom too.  There can be submissive tops, dominate bottoms, and verse is a thing too.”   
  
“Good to know.” Lydia nodded.   
  
“But I’ve never…. You know.”   
  
“Never?” Lydia’s eyes widened.   
  
“No….” Alex blushed.   
  
“Well, nothing wrong with that.” She shrugged, but you might want to at least… practice, with Scott, assuming you like submissive boys.” She shrugged.   
  
“Maybe I do…” Alex watched as Scott caught the second ball thrown at him.  “He’s good.”   
  
“Really good.” Lydia nodded.  They watched on till Jackson cut in line to try to hit Scott with the ball only for it to be caught and Lydia to cheer him on.  She saw how much it burned him to know a submissive bitch like Scott was able to catch his best shot.  It’d rankle him till he did something about it, probably acting out.  Probably maybe even blackmailing him into sex, she shrugged, if it meant one more person sucking Jackson off so she didn’t have to go down on him as often or as long just to get him off, she was all the happy for it.   
  


***

  
  
Scott was pumped; he’d never done so well on the field before.  He was smiling and people were congratulating him.  Coach even stopped him to tell him well done.  Stiles was curious to what was going on but he was pretty sure if Scott was on something he’d tell him.  A fact that he mentioned to Jackson, twice while Scott was undressing with a smile on his face, that his friend believed in him that much, a major boost to his confidence.  But it also made him want to tell Stiles more than anything.  Maybe he could figure out with the other two with them searching for the inhaler?  If nothing else he had to tell him by then.  It was only fair.   
  
Right?   
  
“Good going on the field.” Damon slipped in next to Scott who blushed, he’d been taking his practice pants down.   
  
“Damon, what are you doing here?”   
  
“Oh, I got invited to the little fun time in the showers.”   
  
“what…?” He panicked.   
  
“Is it that bad that I’m planning on having me some of this…” He reached out to cup Scott’s groin and Scott blushed looking around to see if anyone was noticing.  “Problems…?”   
  
“I… I don’t know how to do this in public yet.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Well… first we start with this…” Damon started undoing Scott’s pants and worked his hand in to cup groin again.  “No cup today?”   
  
“Forgot it…” Scott blushed.   
  
“So big….” He began to stroke and Scott had to clutch the locker in front of him to make sure that he was going to shift or cum.  The focus on the grip was all that kept him from releasing as he clung to something tangible.  “… I see why Danny liked sucking on it.” Damon smirked, ducking his head down to lick the base of Scott’s cock making him make the most undignified sound he’d ever made in his life.   
  
"W...what are you doing?" Scott blushed, trying hard to not let the tremor sound in his voice.   
  
"I'd think that was kind of obvious...." Damon smirked, moving back and looking up at Scott's heavy lidded eyes.   
  
"Damon.... I... I've not... I mean..."   
  
"I know what you did with Danny, and the rules that the two of you played by last night... and i'm game." Damon licked his lips.   
  
"R-really?" Scott blinked back the confusion.''   
  
"Yeah, i'm good with the idea that we can't fuck you yet...." Damon's hand cupping Scott's ass as he spoke in a low register.  "It makes it so that when you do give it up it'll be all that hotter...." He smirked, licking his lips and stroking Scott's ass.  "Because this is _so_ worth the wait." He squeezed with a smirk.   
  
"thanks..." Scott blushed.   
  
"Besides, you have _plenty_ to work with up front...." Damon smirked, his hands coming to stroke along Scott's package as he pealed the pants down his thighs and left him standing there in just his boxer briefs as his hands caressed along the swollen package.   
  
"We... we can't... not _here_..." Scott whimpered.   
  
"Oh here's perfect." Damon hooked his fingers in the waistband of the boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down to Scott's knees leaving him naked and proud in the locker room, and blushing as he looked around trying to figure out if anyone was paying attention.  Danny was.  Danny was the only one looking at him.   
  
"What?" Danny smirked.   
  
"You're watching me..." Scott blushed.   
  
"I like what i see." Danny gave a shameless shrug as he pulled his pads up over his head and sat them on the bench.  He started toying with the hem of his shirt as he smirked wickedly.  "Don't stop on my account..."   
  
"Okay." Damon smirked, dipping to capture the tip of Scott's cock in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the swollen tip as he glanced at his boyfriend, who licked his lips as he ducked his head down and pulled his shirt up and over his sculpted body.  He stood there, his hands going down his muscles to toy with his nipples.  He was getting off on the image of Damon doing this, of his boyfriend that he dominated blowing the submissive he'd hooked up with the night before.  He might have to think about doing this more often.  Danny's hands stopped at his workout pants and started toying with them as he nodded to Damon.   
  
Damon knew what that meant, his mouth opening wider as he worked to start going down on Scott.  Not just taking him in his mouth but into his throat.  Slowly he inched his way down Scott till his lips met heated flesh at the base of him.  Scott howled with pleasure, his eyes shutting to stop the glow and his fingers clenching into the steal of the lockers, aware that his claws were likely poking holes through the metal.   He clenched and unclenched his jaw to hide his fangs.  The shift was taking him and he wasn't sure if he could control the outward physical reactions of it.  But he didn't need the claws or the fangs to tell him what he already knew.   
  
Damon knew how to deep throat a cock.  And he knew how to bring Scott to the point of not being able to control himself.  Fuck.  He was pretty sure he was going to be painting the inside of Damon's mouth with his cum before too long.  Fuck.  He started trying to control his breathing, something in the talks with Sam last night had made him think about his breathing.  Focusing on that he was able to hold off.   
  
"I thought you said he was a virgin." Damon came off his cock with a loud wet pop.   
  
"He is.  He's just gifted."   
  
"Not a lot of virgins who are able to hold off cumming when they're in my mouth..." Damon grumbled but gave Scott a bit of a side eye.   
  
"Last night was my first time, I swear." Scott blushed.   
  
"I'll believe it." Damon shrugged, helping Scott out of the rest of his clothing before putting it away in Scott's locker.  "You won't be needing any of those anytime soon." He gave wicked smirk before they turned to see Danny pulling the last of his clothes off, standing there tall and lean and sexy as he smiled at Scott and nodded with his head.   
  
"But Damon..."   
  
"Needs to get naked, i know." Danny smiled, padding over without any pretense and kissing Damon to taste Scott on his mouth as he ravenously tore at the other boy's clothing, till he left his boyfriend naked and cuffed his hand around the back of Damon's neck and then doing the same with the other hand to Scott's neck he turned them towards the showers.  "Now... let's talk about who's doing what..." Danny smirked with a sly dirty glint in his eye.   
  
They walked like that, completely naked and brazen into the showers leaving those who lurked in the locker room to marvel at their bold behavior.  A behavior that didn't go unnoticed by Stiles who was sitting there with his jaw open trying to figure out when exactly his best friend had gotten to be more into dudes then girls.  And wondering how it was that Scotty, the boy he taught how to masturbate because he was such a late bloomer, was about to go off and have a threeway in the boy's locker room shower at school and from the sound of things he heard, not a virgin anymore, while Stiles was still a virgin.  He looked down at the very obscene tent in his practice shorts and blushed, hoping no one noticed.   
  
No one did.  Like always, no one was paying any attention to Stiles so he gave a glance and adjusted himself so that he was more down his thigh and gave thought to sneaking off to the stalls to have a quick jerk off session before heading out.  But then, he was Scott's ride... so should he wait... or was that rude to sit and wait for his best friend to get some before asking about the logistics?  Stiles frowned, he was spiraling.  He knew that.  And some distant part of him said he should probably leave now before he did something that he might regret or never live down.  But that was a small quiet voice that barely said anything anymore, because it knew the writing that was on the walls, and before Stiles even knew what he was doing he walked up to the crude door to the communal showers and cleared his throat.  Scott was standing in the middle, Danny miss kiss stroking Scott's sweet cock while Damon was crouched down behind him eating Scott out.   
  
"S-Stiles!?" Scott's voice broke as he said his best friend's name.   
  
"Hey Danny, Damon.  I just needed to know if I'm supposed to wait in the locker room... or in the hall or if I should go to my car... since i'm his ride..." Stiles gestured to Scott before his hand lamely went to his side.   
  
"Uh..." Scott blinked owlishly at his best friend, not sure what to do with the normality that he was bringing to such a surreal event in his life.   
  
"Well I'm fine with you joining in..." Danny shrugged.   
  
"R-really?" Scott blushed and so did Stiles.   
  
"We've... never... I've never.... I'm not sure if I even like guys..."   
  
"I think some part of you does." Damon nodded at the tell tale bulge in Stiles' shorts.   
  
"I'll just..." Stiles ducked out, heading in a beeline for the stalls so he could let his shorts and underwear hit the ground and take himself in hand.  The debauched look on Scott's face as he was taken between the two hot guys who he was having a threesome with right now sparking something in Stiles that made him wonder if he should question his sexuality more.  Sure he'd always been into Lydia but... his mind went to the sheer thickness of Scott's cock that had to be at least eight inches.  Had to be.  Fuck, he was stroking faster.  He'd never seen Scott since puberty had blessed him with something _that_ big between his legs... sure he'd taught him how to masturbate but back then Scott had had maybe five inches to work with.   
  
Fuck, why did he assume that's all Scott would ever have to work with.  Fuck... He spit on his hand and started stroking faster.  He almost wished he'd taken them up on their offer.  But no, no this was Scotty's threesome.  Not his.  And certainly not his foursome.  He was so not ready for a foursome.  Where do you even put your hands?  And like, how do you not feel left out?  Are you supposed to touch all three other people or is just two okay?  He had burning questions and he had to bite his lip and focus on his big cock in his hand so that he wouldn't wander out and ask Danny.  Because apparently Danny just had threesomes and invited more people in to make them foursomes.   
  
Who does that?  Stiles frowned, could he do that?  Probably.  But he had boundary issues.  Scott?  Well till about ten minutes ago he'd have told you no, Scott was most likely to lose his virginity at a drunk graduation party in three years.  So why was it that he knew absolutely nothing to be true in the universe because Scott McCall, who couldn't drive, and hell, couldn't even breathe half the time.  But that was their thing.  Stiles was a spas and Scott couldn't breath.  And they were destined to be virgins till Stiles found someone to haphazardly take his v card and then convince someone to take Scotts.  Because of them he was clearly the more worldly...   
  
Except was he?   
  
Was he the worldly one now?  Scott was naked in the shower with two guys, one of whom he'd had sex with last night.  Scott had had sex.  Before him.  Scott had done amazing on the field today.  Scott was playing.  Scott was so going to be off the bench.  Scott was leaving him behind and he was going to be the dorky virgin who got left behind while Scott got to be cool.  He sat there, dick in his hand and thought about that.  Scott was going to leave him behind.   
  
No.  It welled up inside him like it was never even a question.  Scott was not going to leave him.  Scott had just been semi cool about having sex with him.  Scott would have sex with him.  Stiles paused at that.  His mind shorting out for a moment as he tried to wrap any portion of his shredded consciousness around the idea that that was what had just happened in the showers.  Scott was okay with having sex with him.  He was.  He was just shocked Danny was okay with it.  Danny had offered him a place in their foursome.  Well threesome unless he joined, or someone else happened to be sucked into the expanding gravitational pull of Scott McCall's fall into sexual deviancy™.  Yeah that disserved a ™ with it.  That's how important this was.   
  
Stiles was distracting himself now.  But he had something else to obsess about now.  Scott wanted to have sex with him.  Did he want to have sex with Scott?  He frowned, nothing said no.  Nothing.  Not even the mountain of masturbatory fantasies about Lydia and him in every kind of tryst he could imagine.  No... he was fine with having sex with Scotty.  He was fine with it.  He was ... holy shit... am I gay?  Stiles started pouring over all the times he'd thought about sex and wondering if any of them had ever applied to another guy or if maybe he was straight except for Scotty.  Scotty who was currently naked not twenty feet away from him... Scott who wasn't a virgin and wanted to have sex with him.  Stiles came and painted his own chin with cum as he let all that rolling around in his head spill over.   
  
Fuck.   
  
Else where in that self same room, Scott and Stiles weren't the only ones who were enjoying the events.  Jackson had held back, did his customary thing of taking extra time in practice before coming down.  Sometimes it paid to take his time so he could have his time to himself.  And sometimes he came in cock of the walk and lorded his power and position over the other players.  His team.  Not his team mates, he wasn't their equal.  He was far and away above them and they needed to know that.  But that sort of thinking had led them to be perfectly fine for when he took his time and they were free of his dominion.   
  
And today he was using that fear of him with purpose today.  He could hear the showers running, see the steam rolling out into the locker room that was mostly empty but not completely.  Still enough people who were standing around, trying to look with out looking at the spectacle happening in the showers.  He knew the feeling, he wanted to see too.  And as he rounded corner to where his locker was, so he could look into the shower as he chose, he found Danny behind Scott, grinding against him.   
  
So McCall was a bottom, good.  He could work with that.  Put that slutty little bitch in his place.  He'd have him writhing on his cock before too long.  He... his mind blanked out as Damon came up for air, kissing Scott, and sharing the slickness on his lips between them.  Fuck, McCall nutted in that bitch of Danny's while Danny was fucking him?  What sort of kinky shit was in into?  Didn’t matter the kind of shit day he'd had with McCall showing him up on the field was enough to put him in a foul mood anyways.  But this just gave him ample ammunition to aim at him so that he could ruin his life or make him the perfect little bitch to humiliate.  Hell maybe even Kai would get someone to fuck out of this.  Jackson smirked and the smile drained from his face as the steam moved just enough for him to see the still very hard monster between McCall’s thighs.   
  
Holy fuck.  He had to try hard not to swear aloud.  That bitch had that big a dick and he wasn't using it?!  How the fuck was that even remotely fair?  Jackson fumed, something in him churning with  deep resentment as he watched Scott pull away from Danny, to turn and kiss him before licking and kissing his way down to blow Danny.  Good, at least the bitch would know how to suck cock.  Danny didn't suffer fools when it came to his blow jobs.  Especially if he was the one getting said blow job.  Jackson was glad that at least he'd have a well trained cock sucker before too long.  He just had to wait... wait for the right moment to strike.  Until then he'd have plenty of damning evidence...   
  
He pulled his phone out of his back pack and started recording as he sort of hid there.  Enjoying the show and having to adjust himself.  Yeah he was going to have to get Kai's mouth on him after this if he didn't get Scott's.  He had to prop his phone up to record while he pulled his gloves off.  As much fun as the denial was he needed to get some actual alone time with his hand.  Leaving his phone where it was recording he slipped into the stalls, seeing Stilinski's sprawled legs, two guesses what he was doing and why.  Disgusting.  It didn't matter that he was there for the exact same reason, it was just beneath him that Stiles was doing it too.  Wrinkling his nose he went into the far stall and pulled his own swollen cock out of his the hem of his shorts and quickly jerked off.   
  
His mind going to images of Scott on his knees blowing him before turning around and offering his ass for Jackson to fuck senseless whenever and where ever he wanted.  That image carried him over the edge as he gave a soft grunt and came into the toilet before cleaning himself up and flushing away the evidence.   
  
"Shit." Stiles mumbled as he scrambled to get his clothes back on and Jackson rolled his eyes and walked away swiftly so that he was far enough away that when Stiles came out in just his shorts and underwear that he couldn't figure out who was close enough to have figured out that he'd been sprawled out.  He blushed furiously and went to his clothes to get dressed quickly before ducking out of the locker room.  Jackson scowled after him but took his time dressing before slipping out with his phone.  He was busy watching the replay in the hall when Kai came up.   
  
"See anything interesting?"   
  
"My new cock sucker." Jackson grinned.   
  
"Aw but that's my favorite part of you..."   
  
'Catty bitch." Jackson gave him a shove.   
  
"Hold up... what are you watching?"   
  
"I shot a little video...."   
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Kai smirked as he pulled Jackson's hands over so he could watch as Scott got down and blew Damon.  "I'm going to need a copy of that."   
  
"After we get us a cock sucking whore."   
  
"Details details..." Kai waved it away.   
  
"It's okay... i think i have an idea how to get what i want out of him..."   
  
"Oh?  Do tell."   
  
"You'll see soon enough." Jackson smirked wickedly as he played the video letting Kai look it over, his bottom lip being bitten on as he struggled not to want to touch himself out in the hallway.  Jackson quickly reached over and hit pause.  When he went to protest Jackson put his finger to his lips.  Danny walked out with his duffle full of his pads and Damon with his wet hair following suit.  "Good shower?" Jackson gave them a knowing look.   
  
"Best i've had in a while." Danny smirked and pulled Damon in for a kiss before they walked off.  While meanwhile in the shower, Scott was scrubbing their final cum shots off his face under the shower while he bathed his body.  Too much had happened in such a short period of time.  Between becoming a werewolf to coming out and being verse and submissive, to having the nearest thing to sex with out having someone in his ass as he could get.  He smiled to himself as he finished bathing.  Life was good.  And he had to hurry, no doubt Stiles had a million questions, and leaving him alone to google things or to go through Wikipedia was a dangerous way to lose an afternoon into his swirling vortexes of information dumps.   
  
He moved shamelessly over to his locker and looked at the spare pair of underwear he'd put on for practice, and packed them into his duffle.  He could make it home without them.  He'd live.  He smiled to himself, more than happy with how things had gone and got ready to go.   
  


***

  
  
Scott came out of the locker room and closed the door behind him only for Jackson to blindside him into the lockers outside the locker room, slamming him hard.  His mind reeling from the sudden shift, he didn’t even have a chance to let his wolf side inform him that Jackson was there.  But as soon as his back made contact with the metal his brain was telling him a lot of things.  Jackson wasn’t alone.  Kai was there.  And that Jackson was radiating a mix of being pissed off and horny, while Kai was just radiating being horny.   
  
“Alright little man.” Jackson got into his space, moving in with an authority that the wolf in Scott didn’t like one bit.  They were submissives yes, but Jackson reeked of asshole and they wanted no part of this cocky asshole.  “Why don’t you tell me where are you getting your juice from?” Jackson growled out, something coming off of him that made him seem like he was trying to be more intimidating than he actually was.   
  
“What?” Scott was too busy being confused by all the sensory input to really sort through the meaning of Jackson’s completely random outburst.  He saw Kai shake his head in shock that anyone would play dumb to Jackson.  Jackson’s jaw clenched   
  
“Where. Are. You. Getting. Your. Juice. From?” Jackson ground out each word making it its’ own sentence as he spoke.   
  
“My mom does all the grocery shopping.” Kai’s jaw actually dropped open as Jackson clenched his jaw and ground his teeth as he counted to five before he decided to get a hell of a lot more clear with what he was talking about.   
  
“No.  Listen McCall.  You’re going to tell me exactly what it is and who you’re buying it from because there’s no way in hell someone like you is making those kinds of moves on the field with out some kind of chemical boost.”   
  
“Oh!” Scott’s mind caught up to the conversation.  “You mean steroids.” Scott sniffed the air as he looked Jackson over.  Broader shoulders, a defined chest, more muscle mass… and rage issues, clearly… “Are you on steroids?” He asked confused as to where this was coming from.   
  
“What the hell is going on with you McCall?!” Jackson shouted in Scott’s face.   
  
“You want to know what’s wrong with me?  Well so would I!  So far I see hear and smell things I shouldn’t be able to see hear or smell.  I do stuff that’s impossible, I sleep walk three miles into the woods, and I’m pretty much convinced I’m out of my freaking mind.  And I’m just starting to understand my fucking sexuality, and shit is confusing as hell!” Scott shouted in Jackson’s face, making the very confused human step back slightly, his mind punishing him already for giving in that much to McCall as Scott ranted.  When he was done Scott slammed his own head back against the locker.  He was so over this whole thing.  Maybe he should have stayed home today…   
  
“You think you’re funny, don’t you McCall.” Jackson sneered, layering on that fake humor that covered up his rage to most people but Scott could smell it.  It was like a cloud of dark reds and blacks pouring off of his skin as he leaned in close.  “But I know you’re hiding something.  I’m going to find out what it is.” He leaned in too close for Scott’s liking.  “And I don’t care how long it takes, I’ll find out.” He slammed his fist into the locker next to Scott’s head and walked a few steps away.   
  
“Jesus….” Scott looked at the dented locker.   
  
“Oh… and McCall, in the mean time… maybe don’t be such a slut in the locker room?”   
  
“what?” Scott’s face paled.   
  
“I mean… everyone saw you getting fucked in your little threesome….”   
  
“But… I wasn’t getting fucked…” Scott was confused.  He wasn’t getting fucked, grinded on sure, but no body was inside his ass.  His throat sure… fuck he could still taste Danny, and sure he wanted more… but no he wasn’t getting fucked.   
  
“I think you were.” Jackson smirked.   
  
“I wasn’t…” Scott started but Jackson pulled out his phone and Scott’s face went even more pale as he watched himself slide down to blow Damon.   
  
“I mean… I’m pretty sure this is enough to get you thrown off the team… maybe even suspended from school for having sex in the locker room and making everyone else have to watch it….” Jackson smirked.   
  
“You can’t show anyone that…” Scott was panicked now.  He could feel his heart beat starting to tick up.   
  
“And I won’t.  If….”   
  
“If?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“If you take your clothes off.”   
  
“W-what…?” Scott looked around in shock, hoping no one else was nearby.   
  
“Oh you heard me McCall.  Strip.  Right here, right now.”   
  
“Jackson… we’re in the hall… I can’t…” He bit his lip.   
  
“Oh I know where we are.  And if you don’t want the whole school to know what you did… and maybe even ruin Danny’s academic career too… then I suggest you strip.” Scott heard the skip in Jackson’s heart beat.  He didn’t know what it meant, but he could guess that probably meant that he wouldn’t ruin Danny’s life.  He just didn’t seem to care if he ruined Scott’s life.   
  
“fine…” Scott blushed, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping his jeans, his naked body coming into play, and as he took off his socks and shoes, he inadvertently flashed his ass and the plug that he was wearing to Jackson.   
  
“What the hell is that….?” Jackson made him turn around and spread his ass to show him.   
  
“He’s got a plug…” Kai chuckled pulling it out and seeing the size of it before sliding it back in.   
  
“I thought you aid you weren’t fucking…” Jackson frowned.   
  
“We weren’t… I’m still a virgin… I just… I like things in my ass… but I’m looking for the right guy…”   
  
“Hum….” Jackson toyed with the plug.  “And if I said I wanted to take your virginity?” Jackson smirked.   
  
“Then you can get fucked.” Scott turned and faced Jackson.   
  
“Really? “Jackson stood his ground, testing Scott’s will.  Scott walked up and got in Jackson’s face, his nose almost touching his when his hand darted out and took the phone from Jackson before he could react.  “HEY!”   
  
“I’ll just hold on to this for a bit.” Scott waved the phone in Jackson’s face.  “Now… I’m naked.  I’m horny, you wanted to have a nice long look.  Fine.  You want me to blow you, fine.  You want to blow me, fine.  But you aren’t touching my ass.  EVER.  You understand me?” Scott glared Jackson down before he nodded, not happy about the way things had gone.   
  
“So… now what?” Kai frowned.   
  
“Now you can try being a human being and asking if I would like to suck your cocks.” Scott rolled his eyes.  They looked between each other.   
  
“You’d still… after…?” Jackson frowned harder.   
  
“I’m a sexually submissive person, and you’ve got me naked and horny in a semi public place, so either get your dicks out and treat me nice or I’m putting my clothes back on and I might have to tell Danny you were trying to blackmail me.”   
  
“you wouldn’t…” Jackson looked panic.   
  
“Yes.  I would.  But he’s not the one I’d be worried about.” Scott gave a smile.   
  
“Why, are you going to blackmail me now?” Jackson suddenly got a sense of where he thought this was going and felt himself lock into place to prepare for the worst.   
  
“Nope.” That threw Jackson.   
  
“What…?”   
  
“Listen.” Scott put his hand on his shoulder.  “I’m not going to threaten you, I’m not going to blackmail you.  That’s not my style.  You’re the one who seems to get off on that sort of stuff.  I just want to suck dicks and be treated like a human being.  But I’m going to be asked how today went and I’m going to tell my uncle and my grandpa about this, and they’re going to have to have words with you about this.”   
  
“And I’m supposed to be afraid of your relatives McCall?” Jackson postured.   
  
“I would be.” Scott nodded.  “But since you’re going to get in trouble for this… why not at least get your dick sucked?” He got on his knees.  “Cuz I’ve not got all day here.”   
  
“I’m in.” Kai had his jeans open and his cock out in his hand.   
  
“Good.” Scott pulled him to him by his cock and started sucking him while reaching over and stroking Jackson through his jeans.  His head was too full of stuff, this was supposed to be a simple get the upper hand and some leverage scam on Scott… how had this turned into Scott having the upper hand, again.  Damn this day sucked.  Jackson was so far in his own head he didn’t even realize his pants were being pulled down till the wet heat of Scott’s mouth engulfed his cock.   
  
“fuck….” Jackson’s hands went to Scott’s hair as he began to try to take control over the blow job like he would have with anyone else only for Scott to grip him and hold him still.   
  
“I’ll decide the pace right now.  You need to learn to let go.”   
  
“I…” Scott of course used that moment of opening to swallow Jackson whole.  Taking him down his throat and robbing Jackson of any sentient remark he might have made in retort.  Scott smiled to himself and went to work blowing Jackson, only to leave him wanting as he went back to Kai’s cock.  He went from one to the other till Jackson came down his throat and Kai quickly followed; he got up and kissed both of them before giving them one final stroke.  Then he knelt down and gathered up his clothes and squeezed back into them.   
  
“Now…” He went to Kai and tucked him back in his jeans.  “If you two want to do this again…” He went to Jackson and tucked him in next.  “Then I want more skin and I want to be touched too.  My ass is off limits, but my cock isn’t.” Scott patted both of their groins before walking way.   
  
“What the hell just happened….?” Kai blinked.   
  
“I think we got what we wanted but not how we wanted it….” Jackson was confused.   
  
“Do you think he’ll tell Danny?”   
  
“I… HEY MY PHONE!” Jackson took off at a sprint to catch Scott, only to find his phone sitting on the top of the stairs with a not open.   
  
_Here’s my phone number.  Give me a call.  I think we can have fun together helping you let go for a little while._   Jackson blushed, Kai took the phone from him and read it, smirking.   
  
“He’s not wrong you know.”   
  
“What?” Jackson blinked.   
  
“You do need to let go.  I mean the few times I dominate you, you let go so easy that it’s wild.  But you’re always so measured, so controlled when you’re the dominate one.” Kai hugged his brother.  “So maybe what you need is Scott to set the pace…”   
  
“maybe…” Jackson blushed.  “I just…. I don’t know how to let go on my own.”   
  
“Then maybe we take him up on his offer of fun?”   
  
“maybe…” Jackson sighed, pocketing his phone and walking around the corner only to find Danny and Damon standing there.  “Uh… hi Danny I thought…”   
  
“I got this…” Danny showed his phone.  It was the video file of what they’d done earlier with Scott, with a text message.   
  
_You might want to have a word with Jackson about filming things in the locker room and then trying to blackmail people with it.  He needs to know that’s not okay.  I still think he can do better, I just think he needs help getting there._   Jackson’s face went crimson.   
  
“So you recorded us?” Danny frowned.   
  
“Yes but….”   
  
“Why…?”   
  
“Because I was going to use it to blackmail Scott.” Jackson blushed.   
  
“How’d you even know that was going to happen?”   
  
“I overheard you guys teasing him earlier…” Kai blushed.   
  
“So you’re both in on this?” Danny crossed his arms.   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“You should be ashamed of yourselves!” Danny sighed.  “What the hell am I going to do with the two of you?” He shook his head.  “I mean, Scott’s right.  You can do better.  But if it means taking a firmer hand in things we might just have to find you someone who can keep you on your toes more.”   
  
“Danny,… I….”   
  
“Save it.  You shot a little porno of me and my boyfriend and Scott having a threesome… I think the least you can do is let me shoot a little porno of you and Kai.”   
  
“W-what? “Kai’s eyes got big.   
  
“Deal.” Jackson nodded.   
  
“Kai’s topping of course.”   
  
“Hey, hold on a minute here!” Jackson’s voice carried slightly.   
  
“You filmed me naked having sex.  You’re going to get fucked.  And if you keep it up, the three of us will fuck you.” Danny leaned in.   
  
“T-three of us?” Jackson’s eyes went wide.   
  
“Yes.  Three.  You filmed Damon and me.  This is what I want in the form of an apology.  Damon may want to fuck you too.  Or watch me fuck you.  Or both.  So keep running your mouth Jackson, it’ll write a check your ass won’t like cashing later.”   
  
“okay…” Jackson’s shoulders slumped as he stood there confused as to how he went from on top of the world controlling everything and everyone his eyes looked upon… to suddenly being ordered to be the center of a gang bang… where had this day gone wrong?   
  
“Okay, let’s see about getting you home and out of those clothes.  You’ve got a bigger bed.” Danny cuffed his hand on the back of Jackson’s neck and lead him out of the building while he tried to wrap his head around just when this day went pear shaped on him.   
  


***

  
  
Scott walked out of the school and found Stiles sitting in his jeep, fiddling with things.  Scott shook his head.   
  
_Get everything sorted?_   He texted Danny.   
  
_He’ll learn not to do this again._   Danny shot back.   
  


  1. Scott closed out the window and opened another, sending a text to Sam. _Give us a little bit.  Just leaving school and I think Stiles and I need to have a talk._



  
  
_What happened?_   Sam replied.   
  
_Danny and his boyfriend had a threesome with me in the locker room… Stiles walked in on it and got very turned on by it, and Danny offered him a chance to join and I haven’t seen him since… and then Jackson tried to blackmail me into being his sex slave because he’d recorded Danny, Damon, and I in the locker room._   Scott sighed, stopping while he saw the ellipses that meant that Sam was typing back.   
  
_Jackson who?_   
  
_Jackson Whitmore and his twin brother Kai._   Scott sent back.   
  
_We’ll handle it._   
  
_I sort of already did._   Scott blushed.   
  
_What’d you do?_   
  
_Well… I sort of blew them, stole his phone, told Danny about it, and now you… and told him that I wasn’t going to be blackmailed…_   Scott smiled softly, worrying his bottom lip as he thought back on it.   
  
_Good for you._   Sam sent an emoji smile.  _But we’ll also have to have words with him.  I’ll look into it._   
  
_Thanks._   Scott closed the window and put his phone in his pocket before walking up to find Stiles just as jumpy as he’d been afraid his best friend would be.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“Just… a little …. Does it show?” Stiles asked with a sag of his shoulders.   
  
“That you’re worked up and you want to talk but you’re not sure where you want to start and you’re partly afraid you’ll start at the wrong part and I’ll be lost and judgy?  Naw.” Scott smiled and Stiles rolled his eyes.   
  
“Asshole.”   
  
“Good start.” Scott smiled and sat down in the jeep before closing the door.  The smell of arousal and frustration was thick in the jeep.  “Care if I roll down a window?”   
  
“Why?  I just sprayed in here…”   
  
“Yeah… I can tell.” Scott smiled a forced smile but quickly rolled the window down when Stiles rolled his eyes and said yes.  Stiles sat there for a long while and didn’t say anything and didn’t start the car.  They sat in silence for a long time before Scott finally put his hand on Stiles’ wrist.   
  
“Wha…?”   
  
“What do you want to say to me?” Scott asked quietly, preparing for the worst.   
  
“you’re not a virgin now?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“I… well not completely.” Scott nodded.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Well… I’ve… I’ve not fucked yet… but I’ve traded blow jobs.”   
  
“But the shower…?”   
  
“Lots of grinding and blow jobs and hand jobs but no actual fucking…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Why not?” Stiles frowned trying to grasp what was going on.   
  
“I’m not ready.”   
  
“Y… you’re not ready?” Stiles wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting but it hadn’t been that.  He tried to think through this and apply it to all his thoughts.   
  
“So you don’t want to have sex with me?”   
  
“What?” Scott frowned now.   
  
“I mean, if you’re not having sex then you won’t want to have sex with me.” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Well, that’s a new conversation right there.” Scott smiled.  “First, do you want to have sex with me?”   
  
“I think so…” Stiles blushed.   
  
“You into guys now?”   
  
“I’m into you…” Stiles looked down.   
  
“Okay.” Stiles shot his head up to look at Scott.   
  
“Okay?”   
  
“Yeah.  I mean, full anal is out, because I’m saving that till I’m ready… but I wouldn’t mind seeing what you hid in the locker room when you were watching us…”   
  
“you saw that…” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Yes.  It looked huge…”   
  
“I… yeah…” Stiles looked down with a blush playing across his face.   
  
“So you’re big.”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“Stiles…?”   
  
“Yeah?” Stiles looked up and Scott pulled him into a kiss, kissing his best friend who’d seen him naked, taught him to masturbate, and watched him have a threesome in the school locker room just a little while ago.  He kissed him and let his hands play across Stiles’ face till he cupped the back of his head and deepened the kiss.  He let Stiles’ energetic tongue explore his mouth.  Scott slowly moved to where he was sitting on Stiles’ lap in the jeep making out.   
  
When they parted, they put their foreheads together and panted looking in to each other’s eyes.  Scott smiled suddenly, grinding down against Stiles’ obscenely big cock.   
  
“Someone’s happy.”   
  
“you kiss good.” Stiles panted.   
  
“Thanks.” Scott’s entire face lit up.   
  
“You’re hard too?” Stiles looked down seeing Scott’s tented jeans.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“from kissing me?” Stiles looked up at him in wonder.   
  
“You’re a really good kisser too.”   
  
“R-really?” Stiles blushed.   
  
“And you’ll only get better with practice.”   
  
“We’re going to practice…”   
  
“Again, and again, and again.” Scott grinned before leaning in and kissing Stiles again and pulling back with a moan.  “Fuck… I can’t wait to get in your pants…” Scott began paying at Stiles groin.   
  
“S-scotty…” Stiles stammered.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Parking lot…”   
  
“Right, let’s get to your house… we can _practice_ there…” Scott panted.   
  
“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Stiles adjusted himself to make himself more comfortable as Scott slid off of him and started the jeep and started towards his house.  Scott gathered himself enough to pick up his phone.   
  
_Headed to Stiles house, give us 20 minutes?_   
  
_Why?_   Sam shot back at him.   
  
_I need to show Stiles I find him sexy…_   Scott blushed while that sent.   
  
_Okay. Text me when you’re done._   Scott smiled and put his phone away.   
  
“Who was that?” Stiles asked.   
  
“Sam, told him we need some alone time before he comes to get us.”   
  
“Seriously?” Stiles gaped at Scott.   
  
“Something of this size…” He cupped Stiles.  “Is going to take time to worship.”   
  
“Scotty if you don’t get your hand off my dick, I’m not sure I won’t cum and that we won’t wreck.” Scott moved his hand.   
  
“I can wait…”   
  
“Good…”   
  
“But not long.” Stiles swallowed as he pushed the gas and hoped none of his dad’s deputies were out on this end of town.  He was already grounded for the corpse hunt that he’d done the night before.  But losing your virginity, even a little, came before grounding and punishments… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp Nano is going well. -ie I've had this for a hot minute-

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing? -SHRUGS-


End file.
